From Both Sides
by rizahawkeye21
Summary: a series of ramblings & oneshots about Hermione and Draco. my first attempted DMHG fic. can be a bit dark so watch out. 21: “You look beautiful when you cry but even more so when you smile, so don’t cry anymore.” He whispers to her.
1. Deeper Side

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own hp or any of the characters.

Deeper Side

Every time I pass you in the hallways you snicker at me. I can barely force myself to glare in return. The way your platinum blonde hair gracefully falls to shield your stormy gray eyes sends shivers down my spine. Harry and Ron see these shivers but merely think of shivers of disgust. They are completely and utterly wrong.

Oh how I wish to spill my secret to the whole world: I, Hermione Granger, am in love with Draco Malfoy! If only I could.

You see because of our past I cannot, no matter how much I want to. No matter how much… The many times you've called me that foul name, _mudblood_ makes me want to break down in tears. For the first couple years I knew you I ran off and did so but after awhile I got used to it. It still stings, it still hurts me to the bottom of my soul but I've learned to see past that. I've learned to see past the worse in people and try to find the good.

For you, Draco Malfoy, I see you're proud. Although this is so, you care about those close to you save for one that is, Lucius Malfoy. From what I have found out through eavesdropping, sneaking into the records room and stealing your file and common sense is that you aren't that close with your father. This I put lightly.

I've come up with a thought. Is it that because of your father you act this way? You sneer and make fun of me and my friends. Is that why? I've I wasn't a… a muggle-born would you treat me differently? I guess I will never know my answer. I will always be mudblood Granger to you. Always and forever.

At this thought a tear slides down my cheek. I try to whip it away quickly before someone sees it. Too late. Ron spotted it and is now questioning me. I reply that it's nothing. I stare at the desk in front of me. I suddenly feel the need to look at you. I don't want to, it will only cause more pain on my end. However much I try my instinct takes control and I look up at you.

You look the same as you always do, nearly perfect. I stare at you for sometime. Then, unexpectedly, you glance my way. Probably from sensing my eyes scanning your muscular body.

Our eyes meet and I freeze. I don't know what I see because it isn't clear, but I think I saw a hint of kindness. Of this I highly doubt I saw, for in a blink of your eye it's gone and a cold glare replaced it. No sneering I note. You look away quickly, leaving me to question myself.

In the end I come up with the thought of this,

_There is a deeper side to everyone._

Rizahawkeye21 

**A/N: **Hi. This is my first attempt at a Hermione/Draco fic or more like a rambling. I hope you like this and if so you know what to do ;) I might revise it cause I kinda don't like how it turned out but id like ur feedback before I do, if I do. Thanks.

Edited: 3/11/06


	2. Hermione's Attempted Revenge

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own hp or any of the characters.

Hermione's Attempted Revenge

Hermione's POV 

"He's such an arrogant jerk! A pig headed slimy git who stalks around the corridors as if he owns the fricken place!" I exclaimed to the whole common room. "I am just so sick of Draco Malfoy calling me 'mudblood' and acting as if I'm lower than _him _when _he's_ the one calling _me_ names and insulting _me_!" I fume.

"Hermione calm down! It's not like this is any different from any other day. He's done this for the past, what, six years? And you think he's just gonna go and change over the summer?" Harry asks. I'm still fuming in an over stuffed armchair in the Gryffindor commonroom.

"Of course not! It's just I've had enough! I'm getting really sick and tired of this blood bullshit! It's ridiculous! You know what? I think he doesn't it just to piss me off!"

---

**Oh how right Hermione was about that.**

---

Draco's POV 

I was quietly sitting in my commonroom with absolutely nothing to do. Normally I would go walking around with Blaise and Pansy but today I had an odd urge just to stick to my territory. It was as if I felt a really angry emotion from somewhere near me. Just waiting to pounce and strike me once my guard was down.

Going against this feeling, I strutted out into the hallways towards the Great Hall. The hallways seemed to be telling me to go back. That portraits that lined the walls looked at me with scared eyes. It was as if they were afraid for my well being. I scoffed aloud at this. _Right. The day that happens is the day I kiss Granger. _Laughing aloud at this I turn a corner. Who should I find but a Miss Hermione Granger?

Hermione's POV 

"The next time I see that Slytherin jackass I'm gonna turn him into squash!" I screamed in frustration and jumped out of my seat. Feverishly I stomped out the portrait door slamming it roughly behind me receiving a shout or two from the guardian of the door.

Still seething I made my way down the stairs passing the sixth, fifth, and fourth floors of the school. My destination was the lake. It had become a spot where one, I could be by myself and two, I could let my anger out. I had just started down the steps to the third floor when I saw a sight that made my eyes blaze with intense fire.

Almost unconsciously I finished my trek down the stone stairs to meet the infamous Draco Malfoy. His appearance had changed quite a bit since the years before. His platinum blonde hair wasn't slicked back, _thank god_, I thought to myself. It looked ugly that way. The style he had now was quite similar to bedhead. Although I hate to admit it he looked rather hot with his hair wild and falling in his eyes. In addition to his hair change, Malfoy finally got a clue and built some muscles, which showed slightly through the robes he was wearing. The years before this he was a wimpy, lanky asshole. He was still tall and an asshole but now it appeared that he had been working out over the summer.

I shook my head. What the hell was I thinking! Thinking of f-ing Malfoy that way? I shivered slightly as I notice his eyes scan my body.

Draco's POV 

I watched her walk down the stairs. God, the way she gracefully placed her shoed foot on the next step in front of the other could almost be categorized as seductive in my book. When she reached the bottom step she hopped off the stone onto the rug beneath the stair.

My eyes went wide when they traveled the length of her 'gorgeous' body. They way she just stood there leaning on one foot while her other leg 'seductively' crossed in front. _I bet she doesn't even realize that she's being 'sexy'. _Her eyes were a dark hazel brown and her lips were well rounded, a dark pink color. Her neck was what drew me to her. It was shaped so well that I wanted right then and there to bite my teeth into it. Roaming further bottomward my dark eyes stopped not far from her neck. Just off her neck were two plump mounds of chest that were just there, staring at me through a white blouse and black robes. _What the hell was I thinking! This is damn Granger for God's sakes! I must be going mental!_ That's the only way I could it explain to myself as my eyes finished their trip ending with the notification of how slender and desirable the curves of her legs where.

Ripping my eyes off her body and back to her oddly fierce eyes, I stared her down. Our eyes didn't break contact as she put one foot in front of the other temptingly towards me, her hips swaying temptingly. I felt a growing 'emotion' in the lower region of my body. A feeling I didn't want but happened anyway.

Barely a foot away from me she spoke.

"Out of my way Malfoy." She said coldly. Looking away from her eyes and down to her lips I could see something tugging at the corners of her mouth. Almost as if she were suppressing a smirk. _What the hell was she thinking?_

---

Hermione's POV 

He just stood there gawking at me clearly speechless. I move around him brushing my shoulder into his. I'm barely a foot away when I feel a hand grasp my wrist. I momentarily stop and spin around, knowing fully well who it was.

I stared him down with an evil eye but still he made no motion to remove his skin from mine.

"Malfoy get your bloody hand of me. You wouldn't want my germs contaminating you, now would you?" I told him slightly sarcastically. He merely held my wrist and stared at me. I rolled my eyes getting really annoyed at this.

"Malfoy if you took a picture it might just last longer. Then again why would you want a picture of dear old Mudblood me?"

"God…" was the only word that came forth from Draco Malfoy's mouth at this point. Hermione, once again, rolled her eyes in impatience.

"Dammit Malfoy let me go or I swear I'll hex you into next year!"

---

Hermione lost her calm exterior. She tried to yank her arm free but Draco's strong grip wouldn't allow such a thing. Then something amazing happened.

---

Draco's POV 

I watched her helplessly try to withdraw her wrist from my constrictive hold. On her last tug I pulled her into me. Where ever our bodies touched erupted profound waves of, a sort of tension like feeling. I know I wasn't the only one of the two of us that felt like sparks exploding on our skin.

I had my head bent down to look her in the eye. Our closeness seemed to have a major effect on her. Her chocolate brown eyes told me so. The emotion brightly saying she was terrified of what was going to happen. My nose was only a mere three inches away when unexpectedly there was no more space left between us.

I had looped my arms around her waist and was now holding on to her. She had stumbled over the fancy rug beneath us and her lips had come crashing down on mine. The funny thing was that I didn't mind. My kissing instinct swooped in and my lips grew a mind of their own.

---

Hermione's POV 

I was so stunned that I couldn't move, I couldn't respond to his breathless kisses. I accidentally tripped over the thick rug while switching feet to lean on and crashed right into him. My lips smashed into his and before I could do anything to pull away so he wouldn't hurt me, Draco Malfoy began to actually kiss me. Kiss me. Hermione Granger, also known as 'Mudblood' to him.

I wanted to pull away but there was no way in hell I was going to be able to do so. His kisses were caring almost. The way his lips caressed mine, rubbing against each other skimming the redness that was my lips. He brushed his tongue across my bottom lip and I was helpless to not let him explore my mouth. And that's exactly what he did.

Running the side of the length of my tongue, his got in a fight with mine. Clashing into each other, the two tongues fought bravely over dominance. Fully well knowing Draco, I let him win. Instead I wound my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me.

Without warning, I felt a slight pain erupt in my bottom lip. He had bit me hard enough that I felt a very thick liquid engulf my mouth.

---

Draco's POV 

Surprised by the added presence in her mouth I tried to bush it away but accidentally swallowed whatever the heck it was. What scared me was the fact that it tasted of blood. To make me worry even further was the fact that I loved how she tasted. Creamy yet salty.

I'm not cannibal I assure you; it was just that I had thought about her blood tasting as awful as dragon dung. It just surprised me when it was the exact opposite.

Suddenly I felt her push me away. The absence of her lips against mine made me shiver. I wanted more. God I wanted more. I know what I'm gonna say is beyond cheesy and cliché but her proximity with me made me feel whole, complete. Like I said, way cheesy and ridiculous but the truth.

I looked into her eyes, what I saw was uncertainty but much less fear. She untangled her arms from around my neck and put them to her lips. She slipped her fingers into her mouth, which I found kinda… 'different'. When she retracted her hand her fingertips displayed a red substance. Her eyes went a little wide and by the looks of it her tongue found its way to the inside of her lip to cover the gauges in her lip.

I pulled out my wand, which was conveniently in my cloak. At the sight of my wand Hermione went a bit rigid in my arm that was hugging her around her middle. My expression twisted into a concerned look. Then I remembered my reputation of torment.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise just let me see your lip." I told her softly. Easing her crimson stained fingertips to her sides she hesitantly let my fingers pull down her bottom lip to reveal two pretty deep marks and spilling out of them pure red blood.

Pointing the tip of my wand at her lip, I whispered a healing incantation. The torn skin magically sewed itself back together leaving no trace that it had ever been pierced.

---

Hermione's POV 

When he pulled out his wand I was frightened he was going to do something wicked to me but when he told me he wouldn't his voice held a measurement of sincerity which made my fingers find their way to my side with maroon blood blotches covering them.

The incantation Malfoy muttered immediately stopped the bleeding. All the blood in my mouth found its way down my throat traveling towards my stomach at the moment.

Then a realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Not only did Draco Malfoy, a renounced muggleborn hater but had a dislike of know-it-alls, kiss me, he bit my lip! I voiced this thought and he only chuckled lightly and whispered into my ear so only I could hear (not that there was anyone there).

"Things change when opinions change. Like my opinion of you, is very different than from only a week ago. You know," he began, "I have to tell you something before I don't have the courage to say so. You looked really beautiful walking down those stairs moments ago."

When he finished his lips slid from my ear, nibbling on my earlobe to kissing along my jaw and ever so slowly. Down my neck his pale yet craving lips placed each kiss with care. I let out a little gasp when he pulled lightly at the skin he was sucking on near my collarbone.

"You know what?" I asked him.

"Hm?" was his reply as he continued his kissing and nibbling on my collarbone.

"My opinion of you changed merely two minutes and only a half an hour ago if you were to tell me I would be kissing _the_ Draco Malfoy I would've ripped your head off at the comment. I would've told you that you were insane and needed to go to St. Mungo's to get treated for insanity. Just then I was out for revenge…" I trailed off.

"Well I'm glad you don't think so now…" Draco replied bringing his lips up to mine for a small light kiss on the lips.

"Who said I didn't?" I smirked his smirk.

"You know that's my smirk you have there on your face?" he told me, "And what's this about still thinking that there is no way on Earth, Heaven or Hell that you would kiss me?"

"Oh nothing 'cause you know it's not true…" I responded slyly.

"Well that better be the case."

"Yeah? Why so?"

"Because I would have to kiss you to prove you wrong."

"Oh really? Well I don't think I would be kiss-" I was cut off from his lips pressing against mine.

---

Seriously though. If you were told the unthinkable would happen then not long after it did would you believe such a thing could happen before it actually happened? Me, personally, I would believe 'cause anything is possible. The impossible usually happens and the unthinkable is thought. Believe because it could happen.

**--- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: **I'm really sorry if you think they went into 'relationship mode' a little too fast. I don't know exactly how to fix it w/o making it longer than the 7 pages it already is. Anyways I hope to get more reviews on this fic before long cause I haven't really been updating it regularly. I promise thought that that will eventually change when I find free time here in the next 2 weeks off from school. I believe this is more of a one shot than a rambling so I added that there'll be one shots included in future chapters. Anyways thanks for my previous reviewers. Oh and if the 'cannibalism' kinda affects you a bit much just tell me and I'll take that bit out. Until next time.

Edited: 3/11/06


	3. When Did She Become Mute?

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own hp or any of the characters.

**ONESHOT**

When Did She Become Mute?

I passed her in the hallways and not a single word escapes her 'filthy' mouth. I get kinda confused seeing as she never drops a chance to call me, 'ferret boy' or 'ferret face' or some stupid name relating to 'ferret'. God how she knows I hate those names. They just make my blood boil to the point I have to take it out on someone or something. Usually it's a stump in the woods. When I'm done it's normally gone or it's highly unrecognizable.

She's constantly surround by her friends so there's no time to pull her aside into the shadows with me to ask her why. Wait. Why would I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, possibly care about a worthless mudblood? I shake my head and curse myself mentally. I'm becoming soft. But why? Is it all because of her?

---

I walk through the corridors aimlessly. I don't know where I'm going. Suddenly I turn a corner and I see an empty classroom door ajar. I think this unusual seeing as it's past curfew and it's nearly the middle of winter. Wouldn't anyone in their right mind be in their commonroom beside the warm fire? I chuckle at the pun. I'm the one out and about, no where near a fire.

I hear crying coming from somewhere. I step closer to the sound, which seems to be coming from the room beyond the door. I push the door open soundlessly. The scene that left unfolded left me dumbfounded.

The most gorgeous woman lie collapsed near the center of the room hunched over her hands covering her face and her magnificent curly chocolate hair shielding her face and hands from the world.

I tried to be quiet as I approached the lovely maiden. Her shoulders shook helplessly while she sobbed there, her beautiful dress sprawled unladylike around her. Out of nowhere her head popped up and twisted in my direction. I froze in my tracks. I couldn't move. Her once stunning delicate face now an obvious wreak.

Tears had made trails down her cheeks long ago weaving and digging their way into her soft looking skin. The girl's once saddened eyes turned to terror at my presence and scrambled around to make distance between herself and I. I put my hands up as if to tell her that I didn't mean to hurt her. She slowed down to a stop of struggling around. She just stared on at me in wonder.

I took small even slow steps towards her, assuring her that I wasn't going to hurt her. I was now close enough to her to sit down next to her. She flung herself into my arms and began to bawl all over again. She clung to my chest, grabbing at my shirt as she buried her face into my chest.

I was totally overwhelmed at this act of hers but I merely complied and wrapped my arms around her shoulders loosely so as not to scare her. It felt like we had a connection. It was like we knew each other although I'm pretty sure I have never since this beautiful of a woman in my entire life let alone know her name at the very least.

I drew in a breath and slowly let it out. My nose was filled with the sudden scent of tangerines, or oranges. In that instant I was intoxicated by that smell, her smell. God I just wanted to bury my face into her neck and hair forever so I wouldn't have to face the outside world.

I suppressed a groan as the woman squirmed in my arms. Every inch of my body that was at the mercy of her touch was burnt. Her touch burnt my skin. It hurt like hell but it felt so right. God how I loved her touch. Her scent.

Unexpectedly she was ripped from my grip. I snapped my attention to my surroundings, searching for her. Where had she gone? The whole room that I remembered was completely gone. A hooded figure stood before me in a windowless room. So much like the dungeons underneath Malfoy Manor seeing as that's where 'Father' always was.

I found that not only was I chained to a wall but I also saw a lifeless form sitting not far from where I was bound. The cloaked figure stood in front of the form of a body and was laughing. That began to make my blood boil. Just watching this was almost too much for me. I screwed my face over to the bloody git chuckling. The hood was now pushed back to reveal a carbon copy of myself.

It stood there laughing so hard it now doubled over. Straying from my copy in terror, I found the room to be exactly like a dungeon. Select few candles had been lit to brighten the cavern only slightly. I couldn't even imagine at what he thought was funny. In the room we were in there was nothing even remotely funny.

I looked back over at the girl. Her dainty, slender, pale arms were cuffed to two links of metal that protruded from the stone wall behind her. Her battered and bruised body was barely covered. Only a ragged sheet that which was too torn to be called a dress clung to her frame. Her feet were bare and were nearly blue which convinced me that she was terribly cold. I imagined her grimy, stringy brown hair had once been a beautiful chocolate brown color that was nowhere near how streaky it was now.

As I examined her, I almost wanted to scream. No one gets away with abusing a girl! Not one! Not even if she was a mudblood and deserved it! I was alarmed. I was laughing at her. It was me who gave her every bruise on her body and every broken bone in her body. It was me.

_It wasn't ME. It was HIM. I didn't do such a thing! I could never do it. Never it would haunt me for the rest of my life. Never letting me sleep…_

The man who looked exactly like my twin (if I had one) paused for a moment in his laughter.

"Did you really think I loved you? How could I, Draco Malfoy, POSSIBLY love a mudblood? Especially you, you filthy little bitch."

My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe it. I was emotionally and physically stunned. Never in my life had I seen anyone but my so-called father that heartless. I just couldn't believe the words that had fell out of his mouth, my mouth.

These days I wouldn't say anything that harmful to a human being let alone a GIRL. My vision began to become blurry. Then tears were beginning to come. Not on my part. I haven't cried in years. I couldn't help it but let the tears fall.

The duplicate of me took out his wand.

"This is what I think of you."

Then he said the one word I had been dreading to hear:

"**Crucio!"**

I saw her wither in pain and could tell she wasn't going to last long. I struggled against my bonds and screamed "NO!"

---

I suddenly woke up. Drenched in sweat, my sheets were adhesive and clingy. I threw them off me, my hot, sticky body meeting the cold damp air that had gathered in my room. I swung my legs off the bed where they hit the stone floor beneath the side of the bed.

In only my boxers I crossed from my room over to my private bathroom. Being a head boy had its ups and downs. This was definitely a plus. I splashed cool water on my sweat-beaded face. Watching the drops run down my face to my jaw where they fell onto the counter or into the sink.

I looked into the mirror. How could I do such a thing? Then I reminded myself that it was only a dream and that nothing would come of it. Normally dreams don't happen. Keyword, 'normally'.

I ripped my dark eyes away from the mirror. The intense silver gaze reminded me too much of HIM. My grown up copy of me. Just my appearance. I will NEVER become HIM. Never. Never. Never.

All of a sudden I had a feeling urging me to go down to the commonroom, so I did. Of course forgetting to wrap a robe around me, I snaked my way down the spiral staircase that led from the commonroom up to the Head's rooms, Hermione Granger's and mine.

My feet hit the wanted floor and there in an armchair turned away from where I stood was the infamous Hermione Granger herself. Unwanted my feet temporarily froze but then took hesitant steps towards her. Coming around the couch I saw her face. Tears, long before fallen and dried up were clearly present on her rosy cheeks.

Unnoticed by her of my presence, when she saw me she literally jumped off the couch drawing her wand as she went. I didn't see the point in that, she couldn't speak anyways. _Maybe she learned how to cast spells without using words._ She relaxed slightly when she saw it was only I. A split second later her cheeks became a bit rosier than before.

I glanced down at what she was staring at. I then realized I was wearing only my dark green boxers. I didn't smirk which I normally would have done if it were any other girl. Instead I tried to cover myself. Grabbing a blanket from the back of the couch she had been sitting on, I wrapped it around me and plopped down onto it. I patted the seat next to me.

I could see she was doubtful of my intentions. I told her through my eyes that I wasn't going to hurt her. Still uncertain she hesitantly sat herself next to me.

"What happened?" were the first words to come out of my mouth. She shook her head as I could see she was biting back tears. She didn't want to tell me.

To be truly honest for once in my life, I thought she looked beautiful sitting there. The fire's light hitting off her a-bit-too-pale-skin and the same light leaving her eyes obviously full of fear and sorrow. I pulled her into my chest where she tensed up immediately stiff in my embrace.

I began to stroke her hair whispering to her that I promised I wasn't going to hurt her. That no one could while she was here with me. At my words she sluggishly leaned back into my bare chest. I didn't understand myself why I was doing this. Why I, Draco Lucius Malfoy was caring for a mudblood. It didn't matter though. No matter who she was, a woman who looked like she did, did not deserve to be left alone.

She turned to face me. I stared deep into her chocolate hazel eyes. There were two words that she was trying to tell me. _Thank you. _I leaned forward. Closer and closer to her cherry lips. Her perfect full lips. My lips where merely a hair's breath away from hers.

"You're welcome." I whispered. Then I did it. I kissed Hermione Granger full on the lips.

At first she was too surprised to register what was happening. I hoped she would respond soon. At least she wasn't pulling away from me. I caressed her luscious lips, running my tongue on her bottom lip. She opened her mouth slightly where I saw my chance. I slid my tongue in her mouth not too quickly as to not scare her. My tongue roamed her mouth tracing the walls and fighting with her tongue. A burst of fire erupted in me. She aroused me so much and I didn't even it.

My hand found its way to the back of her neck while the other found her waist. We move around so now that she was lying on the couch and I on top of her. We separated. That was one breath-taking kiss.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I was almost terrified I had done something terribly wrong. I didn't though.

Suddenly she did something I knew she hadn't done for quite awhile. She spoke.

"Thank you." She whispered in a beautiful but raspy voice. I smiled down at her.

"Again, you're welcome." I replied.

Rizahawkeye21 

**A/N: **Hey! I'm not getting any reviews on this. :( how come? Is the writing bad? Tell me so or give me ideas on how to improve on my writing. Thank you for taking time to read. Please, please review!

Edited: 3/11/06


	4. I Don't Hate You

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own hp or any of the characters.

I Don't Hate You

It's been months since I've had a decent nights sleep. If I'm lucky, now days, I'll fall asleep around midnight. That's only happened twice. Not nearly often enough for me to get a good nights sleep. The other nights I fall asleep around two or three. When I wake up to my alarm clock, I take a shot of pepper up potion just so I can manage to stay awake for my classes. Taking it as soon as I get out of bed is best so NO ONE, not even Ginny knows of my insomnia.

It's the morning of December 19th. Seven days until Christmas. Everyone around me is blabbing on and on about who their gonna give their Christmas gifts to. To whomever they think is hot… blah blah blah. It just gets really old hearing Lavender and Parvarti gossip. I've already got my eye on someone… someone I'm not suppose to.

That's why I can't sleep. **He** is always there. Always in my dreams. Every time I close my eyes, even for a split second, I see his silver eyes clearly, staring back at me. Always hoping for a loving glance. Ok, so I'm head over heels for Draco Malfoy, big deal. Right? So maybe it is a big deal, considering I'm one of Harry Potter's closest friends and a condemned 'mudblood' in his eyes. But I don't care. As long as he doesn't notice I stare at him, I don't really care. It's not like I'm gonna stalk him capturing pictures of him like some girls do. I may not be THAT head over heels for him but I'm pretty damn close which is kinda scary if you think about it. Me, Hermione Granger, fawning over Draco 'Ferret' Malfoy.

Every time I pass him in the hallway I try so hard not to look into his eyes. The only thing is, I can't resist them. It's as if they drag me in, to torture me with their flecks of blue, piercing my heart, my soul.

In class I catch glimpses of him, his face, his hair and even his dammed eyes. It doesn't matter where I look he's always there. His pale, creamy looking skin, his soft blonde hair; I just want to rake my hands through. It's haunting my every thought.

Somehow I've manage to keep my grades up so no one knows of my problem, no one. I don't know how much longer I'm going to last though. With late nights/mornings, thoughts stuck where they should be at times, I'm surprised I've made it this far in my life without breaking down. Whether breaking down in tears or passing out from exhaustion I won't know.

If anyone asks what I think about Draco Malfoy, I won't reply. I won't reply because I know my tongue will betray me. Out of wanting to defend him from my friends' taunts or really wanting to tell them off, I'll never know, cause I don't answer.

If I died tomorrow, my last wish would probably be to tell him myself that I 'love' him. I use 'love' in quotations because I'm never sure if I 'love' him or not. Sometimes I deeply believe I do. Other times I don't. It's these points in time I try to convince myself to get over him because he won't return my feelings.

I guess I've decided then. If I were to be gone forever from his life, from this world, my last words to him would be: **_I don't hate you._**

Rizahawkeye21 

**A/N: **Another one up! Since I really like Draco and Hermione fics I've been reading too much of them instead of typing Royai fics. Anyways I would like to thank the people who have reviewed since I haven't done so well with this…

Lt. Hawkeye 

**The Fluffy Queen**

**Flying Buggy**

**H.L.Mittermair**

**PyroDeSorpio2**

Thank you all of you!

Edited: 3/11/06


	5. Wandering the Hallways at Night

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own hp or any of the characters.

Wandering the Hallways at Night

"Ugh." A voice resounded off the high ceilings as the owner paced down the shadowed passageways. The person was none other than Draco Malfoy. The only reason why he was even out of his nice, feather soft bed was that he was patrolling the halls. Many cons came with being Head Boy and this was definitely one of them.

Draco quickened his pace as he began to shiver. _Damn, why didn't I bring a jacket? _He wondered to himself.

As he turned the corner he hit something. Whatever the something was had the warmth he had been wanting ever since he stepped out of his common room he shared with the Head Girl. Without thinking, Draco encircled the body in front of him, pulling them close to his chest.

He was thankful to know that the person he held was a girl. If it were to be a guy… _that would be just plain creepy. _Draco thought. He buried his cold nose deep into the side of her neck as he hugged the girl tighter, if such a thing was possible.

Then as if a light bulb had popped on inside his head he began to wonder whom he was holding. At first he didn't care, but then he thought of Millicent. He involuntarily shuddered but not from cold. The girl in his arms merely stood there stuck dumb apparently.

"I have that effect on girls." He whispered into the girl's right ear as he nuzzled the silky skin of her neck. The girl, if imaginable, became even more tensed at his words. The scent of oranges and vanilla wafted into his nose. _God I love this smell… but the strange thing is, I've smelt it before… where?_

He rubbed his cheek against hers. She must have relaxed somewhat during his thinking because although she didn't respond, she wasn't as rigid.

"God you're so warm…" Draco accidentally let slip. That was what made the girl shove him away. He stumbled backwards; regaining his balance the expression displayed across his face was of pure confusion and anger.

"What the fu-" Draco started. Then he saw why. There standing in front of him was a brown eyed, rosy cheeked and confused Hermione Granger.

Draco just stood there in 'panic'. Malfoy's **never** panicked, or so everyone thought (not to mention that everyone thought they had no feelings either. What a lie that was). He couldn't do anything.

The tension was so high as they gawked at each other, that is until Granger uprooted her stunned legs and bolted around him. He didn't even bother to turn and stop her. Neither did he move. He was purely bewildered.

Sometime after barely regaining his conscious, he felt pressure placed on his right shoulder, shaking him. He didn't look at the force's source. Then a blurry figure windshield-wiped in front of his face. He recognized the haze as a tan hand. Then the person stepped into view. Who did it turn out to be? Non other than Blaise Zambini. He currently occupied Granger's spot, which sent Draco straight out of his confusion.

Blaise looked at him funny, cocking his eyebrow at his friend suspiciously. Draco eyed his friend with the same look as he smugly strode from the place in which he had stood.

"You know, I never knew that the impossible could nearly happen." A voice called from behind him. Draco stopped and spun around.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Draco asked curiously. Blaise gave him a knowing smirk.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Just when you meet _someone_ in the halls make sure no one's around."

That left Draco completely befuddled. He didn't meet anyone…. That is on _purpose_. Then something in his head clicked. When he looked back up, he found Blaise's back receding from him.

"I didn't mean to walk into her!" Draco shouted after his friend. Now it was Blaise's turn to spin around. Although there was a knowing smirk plastered to his face.

"You may not have _meant_ for it to happen but it _did_. You know as much as I do that you don't mind… Do you Draco?" The smirk on Blaise's face grew passed his face. Spinning back around he strolled confidently down the hallway into the darkness.

Draco pushed his back into the wall near him. Sliding down the stone cold wall, he was left in thought. Draco knew what he was getting at but how was Blaise so assured that he knew that he, Draco Malfoy, had begun to like a mudblood? So he went on and on about the girl with chocolate hair, wound loosely in lovely ringlets. So what if he only told Blaise how much he cherished every glance she gave him. Whether it was in disgusted or rage he didn't care. So long as he caught a glimpse of her honey hazel eyes, Draco didn't care worth a hill of beans, much less the entire money in the world.

Okay so Draco was a little obsessed… make that solely devoted to the one woman he knew was off limits. Did that mean the he was only captivated by the curvaceous body of his angel? _No it couldn't possibly._ Draco shook his head. No way, even though he wished that he could run his hands down her sides, he loved her beyond that_. Beyond? What's beyond a sexy body? A brain, a heart and a soul. _Draco told himself. Sure he had gone out and made out with plenty of desirable girls but what he wanted was someone who would be able to know what he was talking about when he was speaking of the recent potion they had been brewing in class. All he wanted was someone to love him like he loved them.

At this Draco sighed. All the other girls had come up with a dazed expression, not having a clue to what he was talking about if he were to start such a conversation or rather nodding along agreeing with what he had said. Draco leaned back his head on the walk behind him. He felt the coldness of the wall on his back and neck. That was soon replaced by a comforting warmth.

Opening his tired eyes, he saw a shadowed form in front of him. Their hair was long so he expected them to be a girl. He reached out for the hair and tucked it behind her ear. His fingers lingering on her cheeks, Draco softly smudged his thumb against her smooth skin. The girl sat there on her knees as he continued his path from her earlobe, down her neck and finally reaching his destination at her collarbone. Using his other hand, Draco reached up to put his hand behind the girl's head – no the **woman's **head.

Draco stared at the place where he thought her eyes would be. He saw them bordered by darkness but a glowing light came from the depths of them. Slowly and unsure, Draco raised his lips to hers. Their lips drifted across one another. With desire for the woman's lips in front of him, Draco seized her as he pulled her into his arms. She was so warm, so warm in fact that he pulled her to him even closer. They never broke apart as his hands wandered from her womanly strong arms to her hourglass hips.

Multiple times the two pulled away merely ten centimeters, only to be meshed back together by some force of hunger mixed with a dash of affection. Finally, after so long of being attached to the other's lips, the distance between them was much greater. Transfixed on the opposite's eyes Draco spoke in a low breath.

"Why do you have to be an angel? Why can't you be with me? Why can't I hold you past the afterlife? Why do you have to be one of them? Why can't you love me the way I love you?" The last line was added in a whisper next to the woman's ear. The female noticeably stiffened when he spoke the word 'love'. Relaxing, her reply came.

"You know not a fraction of what I feel. That kiss was merely a single particle in never-ending space of my passion for you. I'm willing to do anything to be with you. To feel your inter warmth, to be in your arms forever, to never let you go. Now do you understand me? My affection? My desire? You must have no idea on how much I want you, how much I… I – I love you." She finished. It was definitely her, his 'beloved', his Hermione.

His heart had flown high when he heard her last words. Despite her being hesitant, he knew she was never one to say anything she didn't feel. He wrapped her against his chest.

"Never will I forget this… never will I let you go…"

Suddenly he felt a slight disturbance on his leg. Blinking a few times he noticed a very tall figure was standing before him, sunlight streaming from out behind him. Long hair fell from the person's chin, Albus Dumbledore. Draco scrambled up to his feet. A soft smile expanded across his weathered face.

"You know Mr. Malfoy, dreams can come true. Even ones had while wandering the hallways at night. Dear me you better head back to your dormitory, it's nearly breakfast time."

Rizahawkeye21

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope that you liked it. Took me a long time to write, more than it should have but better late then never. Please review!

Edited:3/11/06


	6. To the Ends of the Earth

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own hp or any of the characters.

To the Ends of the Earth

You are mine… 

To the ends of the Earth I will follow you. You have captivated me body and soul. Your honey-hazel eyes tear at my heart yet at the same time build it. Your touch burns yet freezes me. This love I have for you will not be demolished nor will it ever leave me. Never will I have the strength to betray you. Your heart of gold surrounds me in this world of darkness. I feel as if you try to shelter me from the pain and loneliness that I have only known. There is where you're wrong. I have comprehension beyond pain and hate. I have known love and bravery. I have known kindness and forgiveness. All these things I have learned from you. I learned to forgive. I learned to trust but, furthermore, I have learned to love. For all of these I will follow you to the ends of the Earth.

If you are ever taken from me, there is no doubt in my mind that I will die without you. Neither is there uncertainty I will not rip the world apart to find you. If you are ever taken from me I pity the man who stands between us for he shall not survive. I will slash him to pieces if it means that you will be in my arms once more. Without you my love, I would be lost. I don't want to go back to that path; the path I was on before I found you, or rather you found me. You are my treasure and now apart of me. Without you I cannot live on. And so I say without hesitance that I am fully and utterly yours from this day forward. I will follow you to the ends of the Earth.

XXX And I am yours… 

To the ends of the world I will search for you. Although you say I have taught you, you are wrong. You have been the teacher, I, the student. _You _have taught me to forgive. _You _have taught me not to judge; for I in the past have mistakenly misjudged you. I am glad I found you or possibly is it that you found me? Without you my dear Dragon, I do believe I would have lived on without knowing of the cruelty of this world in which we all live. That night not long ago I found you sitting by the window just staring through it. I never thought you could look so angelic. The moonlight gracing you hair, creating a halo of blonde. That same light revealing those trails of what I couldn't believe as tears. For one I never thought you as one to cry but I was wrong, very wrong. That night everything changed. As I comforted you both our lives, our opinions, they all were replaced. They were morphed into something more meaningful. That night you taught me things more valuable than anything I could possibly learn from a book. This is why I would follow you to the ends of the Earth.

Your disappearance from my side would certainly send me into a state from which would possibly never return. I have come to realize that I need you. Without you I am merely a lifeless body wandering the Earth until the day when the guy upstairs says I don't have to be here any longer. If you were to leave my side unintentionally I would, without wavering, search high and low for you. I would never stop until I've found you. Whoever has taken you will be sorry in the end, for they will not get away with that which they have stolen from me; from us. You are my strength and without you I am nothing. For you I would do anything. I would go to the ends of the Earth just for you.

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: **Wow. I haven't updated in a LONG time eh? I just edited all the previous stories and decided to write this really quickly. Of course this is about Hermione and Draco. I apologize if it seems a bit sappy or cliché but this is just a viewpoint I have. A special thanks to the following:

**Lt. Hawkeye**

**The Fluffy Queen**

**Flying Buggy**

**H.L.Mittermair**

**PyroDeSorpio2**

**Chaosinparis**

**SmithysTrivia**

**Devinnetjuh**

**LovelyInc**

**Jc 2021**

Without you this wouldn't continue, literally.


	7. These Scars

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own hp or any of the characters.

These Scars

These wounds I have will never heal for every time they are close to being mended they are always ripped wide open. These slashes upon my skin bleed for what feel like days on end. Once the last drop of blood slithers its way down my arm, I let out many agonizing sobs. Now that my blood has stopped running, my tears start forming. I count them as they roll down my cheeks, one…two…three…four…five. Beyond that, many more are to come. I don't bother counting them for I know I will cry a million tears by the end of this night.

I lie there in my bed alone and forgotten. I pull my legs to my chest and hug them tightly. I nuzzle the sheets beneath me looking for comfort in them. There's no such luck. It only makes me cry even further. I turn my light on beside my bed and look around the room. The lamp basked the room in a yellowish glow. I believe its goal was to cheer me up by making the room look more comfortable. It failed, miserably.

I picked up the book that was placed on the nightstand and chucked across the room. That was where it hit the door, scattering the papers I had placed in it. Searching the room for something else to throw, I came upon a little silver box. Through frustration and heartache I was about to hurl it with the book but curiosity got the best of me, even in the state I was in. Ripping the top open, I peered into the small shiny case. Arranged ever so carefully was a platinum bracelet. In that moment all the anger, frustration and sorrow I felt, flooded out of my body leaving me empty of emotion.

Just staring at the piece of jewelry I knew whom it was from. Looking closely at the chain I saw that the metal links were actually gave the impression of woven vines. The plate of the bracelet was beautiful. The underside had a carved dragon. I ran my finger over the outline, feeling the bumpy texture. On the topside four words were engraved.

_I will protect you._

This is what sent me sobbing uncontrollably. Taking the object from its case, I gingerly clasped it to my right wrist. Then I noticed the lettering glow a neon green color. The light was bright enough to blind me for a split second.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" a voice asked from the shadows. I spun around to face the source. The second I spotted the natural blonde hair I knew who it was. I didn't have to look any further but I couldn't help but look at his piercing gray eyes. There they were, melting pools of steel staring back at me. I felt torn between my emotions. One of anger or furious rage of wanting to pound the blonde into the ground so I wouldn't have to see those eyes. The other of sorrow; the wanting to just collapse in his arms as he'll rub my back, telling me everything will be all right, that everything is ok. He broke the silence with his words.

"Just like you." My anger took over.

"How can you just prance into my room and do this?" I asked him coldly trying to mask my actually feelings. He took a few steps towards me and return I took a few back. Finally out of the shadows I saw the dark rings around his soul-probing eyes. His normally well kept hair slightly askew, like bed head hair. I stared at his appearance. I knew it was not customary for Draco to look like he did now. Nowhere did he leave his room or the bathroom without his hair straightened. Never had I seen him with bags under his eyes. _What is his problem? _I wondered.

Again, he drew closer. Without anywhere else to go, I stood there, waiting. _What is he gonna do to me? _I felt cold finger tilt my head up making me open my eyes fearfully. What I saw in his life-sucking eyes left me bewildered. It was as if they were pleading for something, longing for something. What was he longing for?

His fingertip traced my jaw from my curved chin to my pink earlobes where his hand held the left side of my face. Ever so gently, he caressed my cheek. His bloody captivating eyes never breaking contact with mine.

"You have know idea what you've done and are doing to me, Hermione." He chuckled, "No idea at all." He paused still gazing at me with that look that I am so confused over.

"I never thought I would be in this situation. Never would I have thought that…" he trailed off. I'm stunned for I think I know what he's trying to tell me. I nod. He lifts my right hand to look at my new trinket. He smiles at it somewhat fondly as he kisses the top of my hand with care. His gaze is now directed back to my wide eyes. Finally I found that Gryffindor courage everyone talks about.

"Draco…" All right so it only is there for a split second, but still it was there.

He pulls me into a comforting hug. He kisses my cheek. He kisses my forehead. He kisses my nose and then, at last, my lips. His desire is great for his hunger is immense. His hands feed through my long wavy hair, pulling slightly in places. Unwillingly we break apart. He leans his forehead against mine.

"Never have I thought I could love this much. Not ever have I thought it possible to live as long as I did without you. Every day I feel as if a part of me is being ripped straight from my soul. Each day is torment for me, Hermione." At this part he shakes his forehead, "You don't understand the magnitude of… of this… this _heartache_." He looks up into my eyes then replaces his gaze to the floor. He's rubbing my right hand in both of his as he saying all of this. I can tell it's really hard for him to say it and I want to stop him but I feel as if I need to hear him actually say it.

"Hermione I can't help the way I feel. I can't help it that…. That I… I love you. I need you Hermione; I need you beside me. I know I've done terrible things and I may never make amends but at least I can try. Please Hermione… please." He's practically begging me. I can't stand it. It pained me to hear his voice just then. I take a deep breath.

"There are scars that I have. They have been dug deep by you and others. These cannot be erased in a day nor a lifetime. I am willing though, to cover my wounds in hopes of them remaining memories of the past. I merely hope they will heal well enough so they won't be exposed ever again…" I manage to whisper.

"I know of these scars. They are undetectable by the untrained eye. My eyes though, they see them perfectly. These marks I see are many. Hermione I want to help heal them." He whispers against my puffy lips.

These scars I have will never go away. Never will they disappear from my conscious nor my skin. But knowing that someone will be by me to help me live on; it's more than I could ever hope for.

Rizahawkeye21

**A/N: **Hey it's me again. I know this seems kinda sappy and everything it's just what came out. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	8. I Can See Her Pain

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own fma or any of the characters.

I Can See Her Pain

It's a wonder no one else can see her pain. I mean, it's right there, under everyone's noses and yet they never seem to see it. No one except me.

Every morning she's in the Great Hall, bright and early. Awakening with the sun, sleeping with the moon. Her hair is always frizzy for she can hardly brush it, but I don't think she minds. I don't think she cares.

She doesn't care for her appearance. I hardly think she cares for anything anymore. The flame of life in her eyes has died to a mere flicker of light every blue moon. How I wish to see it rage like a bonfire once again.

Too long has everyone been oblivious to her. Too long has she kept her silence. Too long has she been shunned into the dark corners of the world, to left alone and completely forgotten, or almost.

Sometimes I shake my head in the middle of class just rid myself of her eyes. That desperate look she gives me and I bet everyone else. That is to say I'm the only one to notices it though. Her big brown eyes full of sorrow and agony accompanied by loneliness and the state of being lost. It claws at my consciousness, not letting me forget.

She follows her supposed 'friends' around, half listening to what they're saying. The otherwise she stares out into space, hardly knowing where she's going. I note that she drags her feet as though the weight of the world is on her shoulders.

She hardly puts effort into her assignments any longer. Her grades are slowly slipping. So gradually that no one realizes it. She spends all her time in the library but not studying. No. She finds her corner; a little 'room' like section cut off from the rest of the library, or rather the world. Every time she's there she brings a book. Not just any book, muggle fairytales. Each story I swear has something in common. They all have some type of princess in a horrible problem. In the end she lives happily ever after with her prince. Is this why she reads them? To believe that through these pages in her beloved books she can find her happy ending?

I understand her. I bet I understand her more than anyone else in the world. She just doesn't see that I'm here, that I'm willing to help her. I wish to comfort her and be there for her while she's falling. I can see her pain, but no one else.

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: **Hey long time no type eh? Haha. Finally I found sometimes so hopefully u liked it. I hope to update sooner. I can't wait for summer then I'll have all the time in the world. -sigh- anyways please review!


	9. Good Girls vs Bad Boys

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own hp or any of the characters.

**!WARNING: VERY HIGH T RATING FOR THIS RAMBLING!**

Good Girls vs. Bad Boys

The saying goes that every good girl needs a bad boy. If that's so then it most certainly must be true for Hermione Granger.

Miss Hermione Granger was considered to be the Gryffindor Princess. She had magnificent grades and was a complete rule follower. She normally never stuck her toe out of line and none of her assignments were ever late. To most teachers, Hermione was the perfect student.

While on the other hand, Draco Malfoy was entirely the opposite. Mr. Malfoy was rumored to be the Slytherin Prince. Although he had good grades, his assignments were normally always late. Being the opposite of Hermione meant that he, well, did the opposite. He pulled pranks on everyone besides his Slytherin friends, and tortured the first years. He snuck out late at night to party and for the hell of it he even took evening walks when it was lights out. Although he was never told he was the worst student, his professors never praised him.

As you can obviously tell these two students were absolutely different in every possible way. That is except one…

XXX

The sun arose, streaming brilliant rays of light through the windows of her room. It pushed itself through the curtains of her four poster bed where it began to caress the sleeping 'princess' awake. Groaning and turning over mumbling about going back to sleep, she ignored the sun. Not wasting any more time, the sun brightened its light blinded the 'princess' through her eyelids.

"All right, all right I'm up! Sheesh." She grumbled.

Elegantly she slipped out of bed, her silk nightgown rubbing up against her slender thighs. Gathering clothes to change she stepped into the bathroom. It was foggy so it was obvious it was used recently. Hermione hoped that its occupant had left already. She was just about to set her things down when she heard another voice in the room.

"If you wanna it to be good girl get yourself a… bad boy!" She nearly laughed. Not at the voice (which she was sad to say needed singing lessons) but at the horribly sung words. She remembered the song from which the words came, but it was so long ago.

Then pulling out of her thoughts was a sight she was flabbergasted to see. A tall platinum blonde haired boy with very pale skin and only a towel wrapped loosely around his waist emerged from the mist. He kept repeating the lyrics, apparently not having seen Hermione just yet. When she dropped her supplies in surprise that definitely made his head turn.

By now Hermione's cheeks burnt red with embarrassment as she knelt down to gather her things. She couldn't risk looking at his well-toned body now. Besides, she had already got her look. Again standing with her toiletries in hand, the tip of her nose came into contact with a resistance, skin. Her eyes stared straight ahead into the white skin of the man in front of her.

"If you really like it hot, get someone who hits the spot honey…" He sung to her. At this Hermione's temperature **must** have risen at least a couple degrees.

Then the world came crumbling down. Ok so not literally but that's how Hermione felt when the god before her grasped her bare arms. Luckily (or unluckily however you wanna see it ;)) the towel around his waist stayed in place.

He ran his fingers up and down producing Goosebumps on her tanned arms. His lips suddenly made contact with her jaw and neck. This resulted in a large intake of air from Hermione. She just wanted to die then and there and go to heaven. His lips performed an incredible miracle on her. She had no choice but to let out a moan or two when his lips reached the skin just below her ear. His hands had begun to roam, having a mind of their own, they rubbed sensuous circles on her thighs.

By now there was no questioning on Hermione's part. Her slim arms had long ago slipped around the man's- I mean- boy's neck as she nuzzled her cold nose into the crook of his neck.

His lips were now at the lining of her lilac gown creating a necklace of tender kisses that made Hermione want to melt.

XXX

He didn't know what possessed him to do what he currently is doing but the beauty of her nearly made him pass out.

How long had he been standing there kissing her neck he couldn't tell you. Only the words of an old muggle song were vocalized.

"And if you want it to be jammin', gotta get somebody slammin' baby…" he mumbled between numerous kisses and suckings on her ears and collarbone.

Then for him, it felt like a wave had rushed over him when her lips met his moist pale skin. Draco couldn't help that her mouth worked wonders on him. His brain nearly went into overload when she reached a sensitive spot, the junction of his neck and shoulder.

There, Draco had finally reached paradise. Her mouth engulfed his skin, sucking, biting and licking his pearl hide. Then he felt her smooth fingertips run down his chest to the towel. Now it was his turn to moan. What happened next surprised the both of them.

Draco lifted her chin so that he could see her eyes. Hazel orbs gazed back at him obviously stunned. Slowly he moved to close their gap. He looked back and forth into her eyes and her lips as she looked into his silver metal irises. Finally they connected.

To Draco it felt as though the world had stopped completely… utterly… forever. To him it was a truly amazing feeling. Their kiss started out slow and beautiful, but then it escalated into something much, much more.

He felt her tongue run across his lower lip, which sent mind numbing shivers down his spine. He let her in but not before he gently nibbled her lower lip. Their tongues fought a passionate war. Colliding, caressing and clashing along the way. It was then that she broke the kiss. They both panted hard, struggling to regain the air that they lost. It was then that he whispered the last line,

"If you really want it good girl, get yourself a…"

XXX

Whichever gods were watching over her at this very moment she thanked them with the utmost gratitude. For this moment, for her, would-could never be replaced.

It was then that he painfully pulled away from her warm body. Grasping on to the towel at his waist he leaned in one last time.

"Bad boy." He whispered breathlessly as he nibbled her ear in parting. He gave her a sexy wink as he slipped out the door leaving his maiden 'hot and bothered'.

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: **Hey hey everyone! I thought this was pretty good but it's up to you to decided. I know the lyrics are lame but they sparked the idea so I thought I'd use 'em. I don't own the song so don't sue me! lol :D PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Human

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own hp or any of the characters.

Human

Human. Hu-man. Noun. A member of the genus Homo and especially of the species H. sapiens.

This is the dictionary's description of human, but is that really true? What depicts a human exactly? When one hears the word 'human', what does that mean? Does that make them real? Does that make the senses true? That everything tasted is truly there? That all smells have a distinct scent? That hearing remarkable sounds aren't fake? The sights seen by the human eyes aren't an invention of the brain? The soft touch of smooth, creamy fingers upon the skin isn't just a fantasy? Are they really there or are they figments of the human mind?

---

She runs swiftly away from the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She hears her heart pumping in her ears but her footsteps even louder. _Thump thump thump-thump-thump!_ She can't see what's in front of her, not that she cares at a time like this. Her nose is blocked from smelling the newly blooming flowers among the grasses below her feet. She feels numb' in other words, she can't feel her feet hit the Earth nor can she feel the emptiness within her heart but she knows it's there.

She runs into the forest not bothering to heed the warning of danger. She hears the sounds of the dark night, the hoots of owls and the howls of wolves and yet nothing seems frightening at all. She knows she's straying too far into the forest but that doesn't seem to faze her in the least. It's like she doesn't care.

Up ahead she notices a body of water, the school lake. She trips on a root that had conveniently grew up out of the ground. With scraps and gashes she trudges on. She stops at the lake's edge and drops unceremoniously to the muddy earth. Even though her clothes are stained with mud she doesn't care.

The sky is overcast and it begins to rain. Within minutes the rain drenches her and yet she still doesn't care. Her hair is plastered to her head. She begins to lose her body heat and shivers slightly but the shake never quite reaches inside. She is numb.

Her silent tears mix with the rain. She supports herself by leaning over the water with her hands clenched in the squelching mud. Her hair shades her face from everything around her. Her breathing, irregular from sprinting so hard and so far. Then a broken cry splits the long silence.

A letter passes through her mind. She can't dare to reread it in her mind. It will only make her cry harder. Only now does she dare to feel. An abyss, a deep dark, black hole is the result of a death. Her mother's.

She's done it. She remembered that her mother died. Recalling the letter only makes it worse. Reliving the feeling of misery of the knowledge that the letter contains only makes the fact true. She fights with herself. One side wishes to push it all aside and deny her mother's death. The other wishes to weep until the end of the world over her loss. No matter which she chooses she grieves the loss of her role model, of her hero.

She hears a twig snap behind her but she doesn't turn to see who it is. Nothing in the world matters but this devastation on her mind. She hears no footsteps so she assumes the person or thing hasn't moved. She's oblivious to the fact that the thing could hurt her. At this point in time her alertness is gone.

She hears hesitant footsteps towards her. The rain has not stopped and neither have her tears. Although now they are merely the trickling of salty water down her cheeks. Curiosity wants the better of her. She wants to know who or what it is. A thought comes to mind. It tells her what does it matter anymore? Her reason to live has vanished. The water works begin again; she wasn't able to say good bye.

The mud in her hands turn runny. Her appearance, she guesses, must be horrifying. Her ugly hair with scattered dirt clumps, her filthy skin, and her soiled clothing must be a terrifying sight. Suddenly she feels lightheaded. She brings her dingy hands to cradle her head before she loses consciousness.

---

She knows she's awake. She feels the warmth of blankets covering her but they don't warm her soul. She hears the soothing breathing of another in the room. She doesn't want to wake up. She wishes to stay asleep. Reluctantly she cracks her eyes open. The first thing she sees is green. Green walls, green sheets, green, green, green.

She bolts up into a sitting position and takes in her surroundings. She's still wearing her muddy blouse and school skirt but they and her skin are cleaned up a bit. Her shoes are placed beside the bed neatly in addition to her jacket and stockings. The room is obviously well kept but foreign to her. At the edge of the bed she notices a head of brilliant blond and pale skin to match. Her face contorts into a confused and feared expression. She knows who it is, but why is she here? Why is she apparently in his bed? Was he the one who saved her in the forest?

She shoves back the covers to find two things. One, her left pointer finger is wrapped and in a splint. Second, her legs are covered in healing cream of a bluish tint. She looks more closely at where the cream is applied. Huge scraps and little gashes scar her tanish skin. Her toes look deathly pale as she assumes the rest of her does.

Her attention is brought back to the male sleeping in a slouching position alongside her. She has a sudden urge to reach out and run her fingers through his soft hair but she resists. He looks so peaceful while he sleeps, greatly contrasting from during the day. Speaking of day, Eos hasn't awoken yet. It's still dark outside so she thinks she has a chance of escaping his room before he wakes.

She tries to move but can't feel her legs. They feel paralyzed; she's unable to move. She begins to panic. What if he were to wake up and she was still there? What would he do? She couldn't take any of his taunts at the moment.

"You shouldn't move." A low voice growls at her. She turns her head towards the only other body in the room. His piercing steel eyes cause her to look away. They remind her of her mother's blue ones. Her mother. Only then does she realize the reality of her mother's death. Her guardian, her idol, her best friend, she is dead. She can feel the tears start to form but doesn't want to cry in front of him. It would only give him reason to taunt her, push her further below the surface of depression than she already is.

She hangs her head, purposely wanting her hair to veil her tear stained cheeks and her watery eyes. What catches her off guard is the nudge of two soft and slender fingers pushing her chin up. Obediently her head tilts to his touch. Her eyes again collide with his. Staring at those eyes of his frightens her. It's like gazing upon two cold pools of hard silver.

The sunlight from Aurora's rays bounce off his blonde locks creating a ring around his head. His skin is illuminated; it glows a crème sort of color. Fear, she is certain, lurks right on the surface of her features. She has no doubt that he knows its there. Yet, he does nothing. She tries to push away from him but he clasps her hands in his. She looks to their combined hands in confusion. She doesn't dare to glance into his eyes.

He opens his mouth many times. If she wasn't so melancholy or so puzzled she would have laughed at him for looking like a fish out of water.

"You're probably wondering why you're here aren't you?" he finally mutters. She nods. He slowly and waveringly releases her hands and rakes one of his free hands through his hair.

"You must also be thinking why you can't move your legs?" Again she shakes her head in agreement. He stands up and begins to pace the room.

"Do you remember? Do you remember last night?" he asks hesitantly. He waits for her answer. Once again she concurs. Obviously he's edgy about something for he combs through his fair hair a second time.

"You tripped," He looks at her, "when you blacked out somehow you were able to walk with my help but tripped. The fall was bad enough that I had to temporarily paralyze your legs…"

A long silence occurs. He has stopped pacing and just stands in the center of the room unsure of everything. Of what to do, what to say, everything.

"I suppose I could take the spell of huh?" he questions more of himself. He mumbles the counter-curse and immediately she regains feeling in both her legs.

Just like him, she is uncertain of what to say and do. She swings her feet over the bed and flexes her leg muscles. Of course they're stiff and sore but she figures that it's better than being broken. Meanwhile, he bows his head as he watches her movements.

"You know-" he starts to say but shakes his head, "nevermind." He shakes his head.

Slowly she sets her feet on the ground and tries to stand up. At first she's wobbly but becomes stable. Sadly as soon as she takes her first step, she stumbles and expects to hit the floor but doesn't. Her tightly shut eyes flutter open and is met by the sight of his feet. Recuperating her strength she attempts yet again to walk away.

No such luck. He doesn't let her go. There she stays, in his arms, which are tightly wrapped around her middle with her chest facing his.

"I'm sorry." Two simple words are enough to send her bawling. She clutches her arms close to her body and leans into his embrace. Her fingers grasp his shirt as she presses her face into his sculpted chest where she sobs, unable to contain the loss of her mother.

Unusually he brushes her hair with one of his hands as a gesture of comfort her while the other rubs her back in small, soothing circles. He hushes her quietly. Eventually her cries calm to a stop where she ends up hiccuping uncontrollably. He smiles a weak smile at this, which she sorrowfully returns as a means of thanks.

"You're human after all." She states in her cracked voice, "That's comforting to know."

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: **Hey! Wow, it's been awhile since I've updated. I had trouble with this rambling but I think it went ok. Longer than I expected that's for sure. It didn't end exactly how I wanted it so I may change it. In any case I hope you like it. Please review!


	11. What Could Have Been

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own hp or any of the characters.

What Could Have Been

Hermione's POV 

There are many things that could have been. I could have been a pure blood. I could have been popular. I could have been stunningly gorgeous. I could have been many things but the thing is I'm not. I'm not those things, and it's most likely for a reason. Still, that doesn't stop me from thinking those things. It doesn't stop me from thinking of what could have been.

If I had been pure blood I could have been with HIM for longer. I could have by passed all the pain I feel now, from all the names I have been called. I could have had everyone like me. And if I had been born into a pureblooded family I would most definitely have been a lot prettier than I am now.

Most importantly to me, if I were a pureblood, if I had been popular, if I had been prettier, is could have been held in his arms longer. I had only been held for such a little of time. His body heat radiating off his and onto me. It was gloriously heart-warming to have someone there for me. Alas, I must be grateful for what I had.

Within just a little while of us together he has to tell me that we couldn't be together. That we couldn't live as we did then. He had told me that people were after us. These people were willing to kill us because we were together. Is it a crime to love the enemy?

Now I sit alone in a dreary room watching the rain fall outside my window. There I think of what could have been. What would have happened if we hadn't been split by his heritage? What would have happened if he had refused to follow in his father's footsteps? What would have happened if he hadn't been killed by the Order's hand? What could-would have happened? There are too numerous directions in which the Fate's could have decided. Why, I must ask, did they choose to take him away from me? A simple question, yet, the answer is so complicated.

---

Draco's POV 

I watch her from above. Of course I think of what could have been. It pains me terribly to watch her waste her life away at that window, staring off into nothingness. What could have been if I had done various things? What could have happened if things had been different?

What could have happened if SHE was pure blooded? Would we have hit it off from the start? Would our parents have arranged a marriage? Would we have married anyway? Would we have had kids? Would our kids have kids? Would we have died old together? Would we have loved each other until the day we died? There are so many 'What Ifs'.

Could I have been of different blood? Why had the Gods and Goddesses cursed us to be of two different worlds? There must surely have been a reason.

Why had I have to tell her we couldn't be together when we had just become close? I did it to protect her but what could I have done to keep our pain from happening? To keep the dark hole that had been her from appearing? I had cried many a night from the loss of her presence around me. It seemed that she was the only one that kept me sane long enough to understand the feeling of love. When one loves another so much that they'd do anything for that person. That's what I did. I had to break her heart as much as it broke mine to keep her save.

What could've been if I had refused to become his follower? Would I still have lived longer? Would I have died somewhere else in a different time? What if I had stayed with her? Could I have had kids with her? Could I have watched little Hermione's and Draco's running around the house? Could I have helped this happen?

What would've happened if I hadn't died? Could I have lived long enough to see the children I could have had grow up? Then, eventually, have their own children? Could I have told bedtime stories of how it had been?

There are abundant 'Could have happens' but that doesn't change the fact that they are just that. **COULD** have happened.

As I observe her from high above I wonder if that's where she'll die. I wonder if she'll die from the loss of everyone close to her, namely me. I only hope that she come to me soon because I am depressed without her company in my arms.

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: **another one done. I know there are A LOT of questions but that's the only way I could have written this piece. And now I'm really REALLY sick of the words 'what could have been', 'Could have' and 'What could have happened'. Haha. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this fic so far. A bit hard to write because I haven't gotten very many reviews leaning to one side or the other. Please state your opinion on this fic! In other words…REVIEW!


	12. Notice Me

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own hp or any of the characters.

Notice Me

I watch you from the sidelines while you laugh and smile with your friends. You don't notice me and I don't believe you ever will. For me it's heart breaking but all the same it makes me numb to all feeling.

I hide in the shadows while you monitor the school late at night. I watch you from a far, so far away. I wish I could feel your skin. Oh how I wish to capture your hot mouth with mine. I dream to run my fingers down your back, to hear your voice tighten from my touch, to taste you. To memorize your figure, to kiss you until the world ends, and finally to whisper to you three simple, yet powerful words in your ear.

All of these are fantasies. My desires are merely fairytales that won't come true. I will always be pushed further and further away from you. Whether it be because of who I am or who surrounds me it doesn't matter.

Every night you patrol alone, it seems this is the time when you let everything go; you are who you are. I am lulled into the constant sway of your hips, into the steady beat of your heart. My mercury eyes follow you night after night. By day I cannot permit myself to even glance into your eyes for fear that you'll see right through me. You'll see that I care for you when I really shouldn't. I shouldn't but that doesn't change the fact that I do.

I could wish on a million and one stars and never have my wishes granted. Never are you alone, besides at night and still, there are paintings around, watching. Throughout the day I feel as if the air around me has stilled and I am suffocating from it. It, being the pressure of peers. For once in my life I wish I could be different. I could be someone else. If even for a minute I would gladly profess my love for you.

I love you so but I can't tell you and this fact nearly kills me. The only reason I'm still around is you.

Your laugh is infectious. It's so different from any other. When the melody of your voice reaches my else deaf ears, I cannot help but smile inwardly. Each time I am thankful you are not suffering the same fate as I. If I cannot make you happy I only hope and pray you find someone who loves you and CAN love you as much as I do.

For now I can be content with only watching you from afar. It pains me to know this but I have to deal with the fact.

You are so engulfed in other things that you don't seem to notice me. I know I have said once before that I'm okay with it but the truth is I'm not. It nearly kills me every time another man touches your golden skin. When they hug you in a way I know men who have something impure on their minds do. To be able to touch your innocent, pure skin would send me to heaven.

Even though you are supposed to be a mud-muggleborn you are nothing of the sort! How could something so untainted, so beautiful, so innocent, and so smart be someone of that status? Not that I care mind you, but it just has to be wrong. I love you because of who you are… not WHAT you are.

If you say we all should overcome our prejudices then why can't you? Why can't you notice me? Why can't you run into my arms and happily tell me that you return my feelings? Why can't you go against the separation of Hogwarts houses and be with me? Why can't you notice I'm standing right here, right in front of your face? All I want is for you to notice me… that's all.

Rizahawkeye21 

**A/N: **Not my best work I know but there are a few parts I REALLY REALLY liked. Hope you enjoy it enough to review!


	13. His Eyes

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own hp or any of the characters.

His Eyes

_Frosty Eyes_

_Your eyes are like ice,_

_Silvery steel and hard,_

_Their coldness scares me._

_They peer in my soul,_

_Ripping my heart to shreds,_

_Leaving me no more._

_Your eyes are so cold,_

_Stuck in a frozen winter,_

_Covered in white snow._

_ Hermione Granger_

I finish writing. I lay my quill down next to the candle burning dimly and examine the fluency. Every word has to count or else what good is the poem?

I count the number of words in each line. _5… 7… 5, 5…7…5, 5…7…5… _It seems as if all the requirements are accounted for.

As I've said before, the flow of the poem matters. Its silky words sew together to form something better, a lullaby, a song, a rhyme. The explanation of its purpose has to shine through, telling the reader something magnificent in such short time. The words need to be carefully chosen; the lines read through over and over. The existence of the haiku is optionally blunt or hidden.

I sigh and reread the verse; once in my head and once aloud. It sounds all right; it sounds ok and tells a secret my friends won't comprehend. It tells of his eyes; his dull hard eyes. I know they weren't always that way. It seems the older he became, the colder and duller his eyes became. I remember the brightness that once lived in his eyes. That was so long ago and in simpler times.

I slip off my school uniform and into my pajamas. Crawling into my big bed in my own room, I snuggle into the covers and turn out the light. An inviting darkness enveloped my room in blackness. My papers lying on my desk are blown upon from the open window across from it. The sheers were streaming away from the window. The rustling broke the silence of the night.

I slowly closed my eyes, cutting my sight of the room around me off. Seconds later I hear heavy breathing. I feel light puffs of air on my cheeks and feel the presence of another. Their fingertips' touch was feathery light across my cheeks, on my jaw and down my neck. His lips are only centimeters away from mine own and I can't help but lick them.

I open my eyes to find myself alone. At least that's what it always appears to be but I know better. I know better. I know he's here. I fall asleep to his touch, his breathing and his eyes that hide my eyelids.

Rizahawkeye21 

**A/N: **-sigh- this didn't turn out the way I wanted to but seeing as it has been almost a month since I've last updated this I think I might as well get some in put on what I've got. Please help me make it better and review!


	14. I Miss You

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own hp or any of the characters. OR THE SONG!

I Miss You

Curled up in bed with the covers draped over us and your body close to mine I can't help but be content. You're in my arms and that's all that matters to me. Your heart beating slowly, steadily, as you peacefully sleep the night away. Your beautiful body I hold onto seems fragile yet strong. Your eyelids shielding your oozing caramel eyes from me. I want so badly for them to open so I can see their spark but I can't dare wake you from your dreams.

My own stale gray eyes wander your face. They rest upon your pale pink lips, which are slightly parted, delicious enough to nibble on. I want to so greatly but I refrain from doing so. I move one of my hands to graze against your bottom lip, slowly. When you don't awake from that, I lean forward and nuzzle my nose into your neck, enjoying the warm heat radiating off your skin there.

By now the sun has risen and its light charges its way through the windowpane behind me. The brightness shines onto your face, bringing out more of the innocence that you possess. You squeeze your eyes shut to block the sun out but that fails; you're awake now. Cracking your right eye open for a peak of the outside world, you spot me staring at you. You quickly shut that eye and I see the pinkness that grows over your cheeks. I smile and chuckle at your shyness.

I hold you to me so I can feel your now uneven breath on my chest. It feels good to know I'm not alone and I feel the luckiest man in the world when I wake up next to you.

_To see you when I wake up,  
Is a gift I didn't think could be real._

How we became a couple is an interesting story. One morning awhile ago I was getting out of the shower when the door opened. Hermione and I had to share a bathroom and a common room. At the time I wasn't too thrilled but I had to tolerate it.

Standing there in just a fluffy yellow towel that was conveniently hers, I was frozen to the floor. Apparently she was as well, that or she died of shock. That I highly doubted only because her chest was heaving up and down from breathing so shallowly beneath her…uh, towel.

A large amount of skin was showing compared to how much normally showed, not that I noticed how much was usually shown. Her skin was creamy white, besides the tops of her arms and legs. They were a golden brown from being in the sun. The expression on her face displayed complete and utter shock. My eyes traveled to her lovely full lips to the slide of her graceful neck. The junction of her neck and shoulders appeared so inviting I unglued myself from the tiled floor and took slow and deliberate steps towards her.

Soon I was close enough to see more than just the swell of her breasts. Hey! I'm a guy what did you expect me to notice? My breath turned traitorous against me. It speed up to the point I could hear my heart beating so loudly in my ears I could only pray to the gods she couldn't hear it too.

As if breaking from a trance she mumbled a 'sorry' and spun around to hurriedly leave the room. Before she could, I reached out to grab her wrist. She stopped and her eyes came into view. They were wide, very wide; she looked very frightened. She tried to pull against me to break through the resistance I had on her. I merely grasped her other hand and she stopped squirming. She hung her head in what seemingly appeared to be shame. Her gentle curly hair shaded her face from my eyes.

I couldn't take anymore. I tilted her head up with my fingers and held her gaze. I looked at her with what I hoped to be a soft expression. Her eyes clearly showed confusion and still that alarmed sense. I had to wipe that fear away; I could take anymore of her stabbing fearful caramel eyes.

I lightly brushed with my thumb across her cheek slowly. She shivered in her fluffy yellow towel, from my touch or the cold I don't know. I leaned forward closer to her mouth, stopping a hair's graze from them. She licked her now chapped lips, which in turn skimmed mine. I held back a moan that had formed in my throat.

A red blush flushed her cheeks. My hands that were situated on her curvy hips pulled her closer to me so that our pelvises fit together. Her breath hitched and because of that her chest rose. Her towel clad breasts brushed against my chest and I couldn't take it anymore. I took her mouth in mine and gave everything I felt right then and there into it, love, lust, fear, hope and gentleness.

Our kiss broke and out of breathy exhilaration she whispered against my lips, "I love you."

As soon as those words exited her mouth I knew she regretted saying them. She tried to back away and leave to weep and wallow in her stupidity but I didn't let her go. I felt something more than lust towards this girl, I knew it. I couldn't help but have to say something equally stupid so that she didn't feel bad.

"I love you too." I whispered back and gave her a small peck on the lips before releasing her from my grip.

_To know that you feel the same as I do,  
__Is a three-fold, utopian dream._

In every class for the next week or so with her I couldn't concentrate. I stole a ridiculous amount of glances at her. Though I wasn't the only one. I caught her staring at me a couple of times making me smirk and her to blush and turn her attention back to the teacher.

In the Great Hall I sat looking at the Gryffindor table just so I could watch her squirm under my gaze. I knew she could sense my eyes on her as she piled mashed potatoes onto her plate one night. She quickly gobbled up her dinner and I slowly ate mine.

I had climbed the stairs happily; something I never did, which was the cause of the stares thrown my way. When I had arrived at the dormitory of the Head Girl and Boy I spoke the password not bothered by the odd look the portrait had given me. I crawled through the door and swept my gaze across the room. Lifeless; no one was here. Hermione wasn't sitting in the chair in the corner reading one of her unusually large books with the lamp above her shining brightly down upon her. She wasn't sitting at the window looking out at the fuzzy white snow falling to the ground. I had half a mind to go see if she was up in her room, but something stopped me. A neat looking envelope was perched on the coffee table next to the couch with my name written elegantly in her handwriting. I opened the letter

_**Dear Draco Malfoy,**_

_**You won't find me in my room or at Hogwarts for the next couple of weeks. I have gone home for the holidays so don't worry about me. Please, if only for me, get some sleep while I'm gone. Gods above know you need it. You can dream of me. **_

Here I could hear her laugh; her sonorous laugh that made my day bright.

**Just get some sleep. Hopefully you'll have a great Christmas and don't get into trouble. I'll miss you.**

_**Happy Christmas,**_

_**Hermione Granger**_

I chuckled slightly. Her note -not letter- was short and to the point, kinda like all her other little 'notes' to me.

The next few days were like torture to me. Without her presence I was very bored. I took a stroll around the lake to kill time reminiscing about Hermione. My ears felt deaf with going so long without hearing her voice or her laugh. I would zone out sometimes thinking about what she was doing and wondering if she was ok. I would shake my head to clear it and continue walking.

_You do something to me that I can't explain.  
__So would I be out of line if I said,_

I stumbled into bed that night, for once tired, and wishing for Hermione. It was simple. I missed her. Like her letter told me to I got some sleep that night, not a lot for I was dreaming of seeing her again.

_I miss you?_

I awoke to the blinding sun. I went to wake Hermione up for Christmas morning but when I rolled over I was met by air. My cheeriness dropped from my face and depression set in. I didn't move for what felt like centuries but in fact was merely minutes.

I could smell her. I could detect her orange/citrus shampoo and her vanilla lotion on the pillow beside mine. I buried my head in her acclaimed pillow. I never want to forget her scent.

I received some small presents including one from Hermione, which was some muggle candy that she had shared with me and I liked as well as some Quidditch supplies for my broom. Days later after Christmas morning I got lazy and hardly ever left the Head common room. Some of the time I had the house elves bring my dinner up to me (don't tell Hermione!) and some of the time I either went without food or I drifted down to the Kitchens to catch the leftovers of that night's dinner.

After the shower one evening I took a look in the mirror and was completely blown away at what I saw. I had pretty much let myself go. My skin was paler, if that was humanly possible, and had lost a lot of weight. I ripped my eyes from my depressed double and wouldn't look at it for the remainder of the week.

_I see your picture, I smell your skin on the empty pillow next to mine.  
__You have only been gone ten days, but already I'm wasting away._

As I laid in bed staring up at the ceiling feeling very alone I remind myself over and over again that her absence was only temporary. She was going to return very soon. If she didn't I don't know what I'd do. Go insane? Go on a crazy human hunt for her? There was really no telling **what** I would do.

_I know I'll see you again,  
__Whether far or soon._

I jumped out of bed and rushed over to the desk and madly scribbled something on a piece of blank parchment. Hurrying I grabbed my cloak to keep me warm and my wand in case of an emergency. Slinking through the abandoned passageways of Hogwarts I dashed up the stone steps that led to the Owlery. I shut the Owlery door behind me and whistled for my bird.

A black falcon spiraled down from the roof and landed on the stone was standing next to me. I hastily tied the note to his leg.

"Take it to Hermione Granger." I told him and he took off. I watched him fly off into the early morn, wishing I could go with him to see Hermione.

My note was short and simple; I suppose I got that from her, but that's beside the point. It told her that I was hoping she was ok as well as that I cared for her and for her to return very soon. I signed the short letter with the words, 'I miss you' and 'I love you'. It sounded kinda sappy to me now that I think about it but I can't help but feel the way I do and nothing will change my beliefs or me. Nothing.

_But I need you to know that I care,  
__And I miss you._

Rizahawkeye21 

**A/N: **Hey, the tenses are supposed to be the way they are in the sections that they are so don't worry about that. It's taken me a while to write this and I was really picky with where I wanted to go with it. I hope you like as much as I enjoyed writing it. The song is "I Miss You" by Incubus. Tell me what you think, was it good or was it bad? Please review.


	15. Being Blind

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own hp or any of the characters.

Being Blind

Okay so I know being blind isn't fun. I know this to be the truth because, ha, I am blind. It's a long story how I became 'blind' so to speak, but I suppose it's worth telling you.

It's for a class. Some new class was devised to show us how others, blind people and deaf people, find their way in the world even with their disadvantages. The Professor partnered us up with a person from the opposite gender, and of course from a different house. All this house unity crap is annoying; at least it's getting on my last nerve. In any case I had to be paired up with the likely possible person, Mud blood Granger. I thought my life would end but when I found out we would take turns being 'blind' for a week I cheered right up. I could just ditch her to make her fend for herself. I still laugh at how stupidly idiotic that sounded. I didn't understand that this whole experience would never make me- never mind you'll find out eventually. Insert evil grin here.

Anyway it was, unfortunately, me that was to be 'blind' first. So when the Professor placed the charm on me I was a bit skeptical that I would survive a whole week with Granger leading me everywhere. The first day went ok, not without its occasional 'disagreement', but we got over it quickly. I was amazed at how much both of us had matured since a year ago.

That was the night that would forever change my outlook on Granger. Cheesiest line, I know but that's EXACTLY how it felt to me.

We were heading back from a quiet trip from Hogmeade when it began to rain. Hurriedly, Granger ushered me toward the castle but suddenly I heard a clap of thunder above our heads and a shriek from the golden girl beside me. I wished I could have seen at that moment because then I would have seen the frightened look on Hermione's face. She must have backed up since we collided and fell down the hill together. When we reached the bottom I felt around for her body. I couldn't see and I needed my eyes. Crawling blindly in the rain and on mushy mud I searched.

Eventually my hand collided with cloth and I found the hem of the skirt she was wearing. I let my hand travel from her thigh up to her waist and on up to the underside of her breast. Even I, Draco Malfoy, the 'Prince of Slytherin', blushed at touching her, for what reason I couldn't tell you. What I could tell you was that she was soaked with rain to the very skin she was in. I abnormally shook her gently, she startled awake and slapped my hands away from her body. I backed off slightly but not far enough away I couldn't tell where she was.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed at me, "Leave me alone!" I felt her scramble backwards farther and farther away from me. I felt her grow to far away with my newly enhanced senses. I crawled after her in what I thought was the right direction. I began to panic when I couldn't find her. If I didn't find her I might not be able to find my way back. Gods above I hated being blind! Unexpectedly I bump into a body. I reached out my hands numbly and was met by another pair of hands.

"I'm sorry." She whispered barely enough for me to hear her over the storm.

"Why don't we go inside?" I say hesitantly. She doesn't reply for a long time. My newly acute hearing picks up her sobs.

"I'm afraid of lightning and thunder," she tells me only, I don't think she's actually talking ME, but more to herself, "I used to love storms, the thrill of hearing the thunder grumble and see the flashes of light like the flicker of a camera, but ever since that night he –" she hiccups, "-he walked away in a storm so like this, I'm afraid someone else will too…" she trails off.

Silence has surrounded us as we hear the occasional clap of thunder. I can still sense her trembling body near mine. Something is so serene about this moment I feel out of my mind and body.

I release her hands and reach up to where I think her face might be.

"Can I?" I ask her. I feel her shaking hands take mine in hers and bring them to her face. I feel the soft flutter of her body as I glide my fingers over the wet skin of her cheek. Even though I can't see I close my eyes anyway and try to feel the sight of her face instead of actually see it. I hear the rain hit her head. One of my hands slide up the side of her face to her hair line where I rake my fingers through her drenched hair. It's surprisingly not tangled in knots as I smoothly pull my fingers out of it.

My 'hair' hand joins the other as it continues its journey of exploring unknown territory. My thumb pads gently trace her eyebrows then trail down to her eyelids which I suspect have quivered shut at my touch. I feel her soft but wet skin and I'm thoroughly amazed. My fingertips travel along her lips which have parted slightly. I'm entranced by her, although I can't see her.

I remember who she is but I just can't – won't – believe it's her. By the time I realize I'm kissing her I actually am. Our lips met in a clash of desperation, on whose part I don't know. All I know is that her teeth are currently nibbling on my lower lip. I want to groan so badly but I restrain myself. I push my tongue between her lips where I trace the walls of her mouth. Unpredictably, she begins to suck on my tongue. I can't help the pleasurable moan that escapes my voice box.

I am _very_ aware of her hands which are clinging to my t-shirt, pulling me closer to her body. Her small hands release themselves from my shirt to crawl beneath my shirt and run them along the skin of my abs. I hear her groan as I let my palms fall from where they were skimming the surface of her face down her torso, over her breasts to her waist where I pulled her closer to me.

Finally we come up for breath and all I can think is, "I made out with Bookworm Mud blood Granger." We rest our foreheads on the other as we catch our breaths by deeply inhaling the misty rain around us. The lightning and thunder have settled down to a seldom flash and boom.

She leans in and our kisses are spread out; I am able to count them as we meet. One. _Kiss. _Two. _Kiss._ Three._ Kiss._ These kisses are just of our lips trying to grip the others. Then her voice breaks the silence.

"We should head back to the castle, hold on to my hand."

My hand slips into hers and I feel how gentle they are. Blindly (ah, the irony) I follow her up hill to the castle door. I don't feel the rain hitting my skin any longer so I know that we are inside. I hear a giggle from my right and I tilt my head in the general direction. The outburst is muffled.

"What?" I demand a little too harshly.

"Nothing." She replies shortly.

"No what?" I push. She stifles a laugh.

"It's just that you're hair is practically plastered to your head." She chuckles again, "It's just unusual to see you without your hair slicked back. It makes you look better this way."

I have never slicked my hair back since.

It's kind funny when you form a friendship with your enemy, or rather an enemy with benefits, or just a new friend. Within the next couple days of our 'partnership' we actually get to know each other; I found out so much about her. She's compassionate, she's intelligent, she's thoughtful, she's…well… everything I'm not, but that's what I love about her. She's just what I need.

---

So it wasn't really what I expected, this new class at Hogwarts. I was paired up with Draco Malfoy, my archenemy if you do remember. Even though I wasn't too thrilled at being Malfoy's partner I sucked it up and played along. Malfoy, however, was the exact opposite. He raved about telling his father and ranted that he didn't want to be a mud blood's partner, to put it kindly. I really just wanted to roll my eyes at him and yell at him to stop whining, but I knew Malfoy and that's one was just to egg him on. So instead, I became the bigger person and waited out this tidal wave of insults. Eventually he gave up.

When I, we, found out what we were doing in this class in the first place I was surprised. A nice tribute to all the people out there with these disabilities but the thing is, I got a kick out of Malfoy having to go first. At least this time he didn't fuss but mumbled obscene words under his breath. I shook my head at how childish he still was.

Anyway, the event that happened after coming back from Hogsmeade was incredible. That make out session I had with him was one of the most explicit things I have ever done. I think he changed me though. I told him about my biological father leaving my mum and me during a storm. I'm still shocked he tried to comfort me. His fingers tracing my face with their light touch was unbelievable; it made my body shiver. As I pulled him up the hill to Hogwarts I couldn't help but notice how his hand fit in mine. I looked up at the angered sky one last time before heading inside. The way his hair was plastered to his head was down right sexy, although I CERTAINLY would _NEVER_ tell him such a thing; he's too cocky for his own good. I just couldn't help but giggle at the absurd thought. He looked my way as I laughed and questioned me. I told him never mind but he seemed to be like someone I knew before and press me for a legitimate answer. I told him about his hair. He just blankly stared back at me, but I saw it. That small, microscopic smile that I had never seen and I bet few people have ever seen it. I haven't seen him slick his shiny, sexy blond hair back since.

When I came to be my turn to be blind for a week I was nervous. Not because of Draco leading me – well, actually, I suppose it is Draco's fault 'cause I'm still afraid of what he'll think of me. It was great being able to take advantage of stealing glances at him although I could have sworn he knew I was doing so. As soon as the professor bestowed upon me the spell I wished I had sight. I tried to walk on my own but I ran into a desk and stumbled to the floor. I didn't bother to try and get up. Almost immediately I felt a pair of strong arms encircle my waist and try to hoist my heavy body to my feet. Then I felt someone breathing on my neck and in my ear.

"You should have waited for me ya know." I heard his voice whisper in my ear. I felt my body relax into his grip and I pried myself from his grasp.

"Thank you." I try to find the door by putting my hands out in front of me like and undead zombie. He chuckles at me and drags me towards the door; I was no where near it in the first place.

Walking the halls I shook on my legs and not because I can't see them or where I'm walking but because one of Draco's arms still has a grip on my waist. His touch is intoxicating and making me grow hot with every step back to the room we share now. He chuckles at my clumsiness and holds on tighter.

The professor suggested that we don't do anything major like going to Hogsmeade for an hour or so the 'blind' students can get used to being 'blind'. He helped me up the stairs to our room where we collapsed on the couch. I wasn't sure what to do. I mean I couldn't see! So I closed my eyelids and rested my head on his shoulder as his fingers flew to my hair and tangled themselves in it. I had the feeling someone was watching me.

I then feel his cheek nuzzle mine.

"You're so cute when you blush." He tells me. He's right I am blushing from being so close to him (I'm practically sitting in his lap for heaven's sake) that his comment made me blush even harder. He kisses and nestles my cheek once again.

I begin to feel his kisses on my neck. I withhold a moan as his teeth nibble at the skin on my collarbone. His hands maneuvered their way under my shirt and rubbed at my sides. Now I know how he felt when he was blind. My hands fall behind me and they find his baby soft hair and run themselves through it. This I could live with. I could stay like this forever. Tacky, I know but it's the truth.

His lips have hiked their way up my throat to my left ear where I feel teeth tenderly bite my earlobe. I let out a little groan and he stops. I take back my arms and pivot in his lap.

"What is it?" I ask. Maybe this is just a joke and he's gonna tell me and this dream will be over. I can feel him looking me. He takes my hand in his and brings it to his mouth to kiss each knuckle on that hand.

"It's just, I've never felt this way towards anyone…" he trails off. I give him a soft look and lean in to give him a chaste kiss. Through the kisses he finishes,

"I don't want – _kiss – _want it to – _kiss_ – to end. _Kiss _– that's why I want to be with you – _kiss_ – forever – _kiss _– and ever – _kiss – _and ever – _long kiss_."

When we finally break apart he lays back into the sofa dragging me down with him so now I lie partially on top and half off him. Although I can't see him I can feel him. He peaks my nose and I run my fingers through his hair.

"And we will," I told him, "we will."

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: **Hoped you liked it! Please review! Oh! A VERY _VERY_ special thank you to: Haley. Infinitely. Weird. for looking over these up coming pieces… I believe that's called a beta no?


	16. Burn

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own fma or any of the characters.

Burn

The once searing pain is dull on my skin. I hold the light there; _one, two, three, four, five, six…_ on and on until I can feel my nerves twitch. I let up and see the dent in my flesh. It's a ridiculous thought that the Prince of Slytherin who has everything, would burn himself. No one would suspect I would do such a thing. No one thinks I have a reason to. They're wrong. Dead wrong.

They, the people who wish to be me, don't understand what being me entails. These people think that because I have money I can get, have, whatever I want, but they're blind to what goes on behind the scenes. To what it actually means to be a Malfoy. To never show any emotion other than anger, to snide every muggle born in our path, to be stuck up, snotty and all around foul to anyone and everyone who isn't 'cleared' is the Malfoy way of life. If any one rule is broken you really don't want to know you're punishment, just know that it will be painful and if the 'crime' is serious enough the sentence may leave you on Death's doorstep.

_Seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve… _harder and harder I press the beam into my skin. I feel the pain, everything vanish into thin air. The funny thing is after so long of burning myself I can't feel its sting. It feels good though to feel the numbness it brings.

I know why I do this to myself but then again I don't. I use it because all the pain I feel in my heart actually appears on my skin; its mark is left permanently on my soul and body. I pull it away from my skin tissue and put it away in the drawer next to my bed. I stare at my arm for a few seconds before covering it up with the sleeve of my shirt. I gather up my school bag, sling it over my shoulder and take a look around my room once more before slamming the door behind me.

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: **A little something I whipped up. Well what do ya think? Review and tell me. Thanks to Haley. Infinitely. Weird. for looking this over.


	17. Dizziness

DISCLAIMER: I don't own hp or any of the characters.

Dizziness

Patrolling the corridors at night, alone, isn't exactly what I had in mind when I became Head Girl. Of course there's a buddy system but it hasn't quite worked out. The Ravenclaw girl prefect that was supposed to be doing tonight's rounds suddenly got "sick" and the Ravenclaw boy prefect never showed up. When I went over to Ravenclaw house to drag his sorry ass out of there he wasn't even there! Apparently he had planned to ditch tonight.

So here I am walking the halls of Hogwarts alone and in the dark. Certainly I had cast the Lumos spell but still, the passageways of Hogwarts were eerie enough let alone hearing my footsteps vibrate off the walls. I swear I have gone deaf. I haven't heard the slightest noise that stated there was life within this castle.

Unexpectedly I hear a clanking of something falling to the stone floor; the first noise since I began. I heard it coming from up the way so I went to investigate. Quietly as I can I tiptoe down the hall. I raise my wand to see further down the passage. I am unable to see for a cloud of smoke is blown up right in front of me. I hear a cackle and know who it is.

"Peeves!" I scream. _That damn poltergeist, _I think.

I suddenly feel really dizzy; Fred and George's 'Knock-Em Out' Sleeping Gas. I try to get away from inhaling it but my legs are like jelly and I can't tell which way is up down, left or right. I'm so woozy I feel as though I'm going to collapse. Then, I do, but something catches me. I feel powerful arms wrap around my middle practically dragging me out of the gas.

Then the smoke works its 'magic'. I black out. The next thing I know I'm lying in a bed, a really big bed might I add. My eyelids are heavy but I manage to open them. The room is dark but I can see outlines of things. A desk, a chair, a dresser and the door. The door is left a jar. I hear clatter coming from beyond the door. Subconsciously I wonder where I am, because without question, this is not my room.

I sit up and take in my surroundings with more clarity in my head. There's a cloak hastily thrown across the chair at the desk. I strain my neck to see the patch on the cloak; it's a Slytherin's cloak by the badge. I start to get antsy and move to jump out of the bed. I find that I can't for as soon as I stand my head begins to spin and my vision blurs.

"You shouldn't be up." says a stern male voice. I know that voice, it seems so familiar.

I'm pushed back onto the bed. My feet are swept under sheets (which are green) and pulled up my body to lie softly on my chest just under my chin.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I ask. He chuckles lightly.

"You're safe. It's very early so go back to sleep." He recommends. His voice is silky and like a light, I was out.

I awoke a few hours later with the sun blinding me. I groaned and rolled over. A low laugh emits from somewhere.

"I know how you feel. The sun is my alarm clock." A man's voice says. I stop moving at his voice. I bolt up in bed and locate the sound. Although there is light in the room he is sitting in the shadows. I squint to see who it is but the shadows are too dark for my eyes to see through it. I instead look around the room to see the room nearly blank. No pictures; it was as if no one lived here. The only evidence of that were the clothes strewn about the room. My attention was brought to the sight of my school uniform neatly folded on the edge of the bed. My hands immediately flew to my chest to make sure I had clothes on. A second laugh was heard from the man and my head snapped in his direction.

"There's nothing to worry about. I changed you with magic. I know how picky you are with your clothes being wrinkly."

So he knew me? That well. I was stunned. He's laughing at me again. I screw up my face in questioning. He gathers himself and tells me,

"Your face was just fantastic." He puts his thumbs and forefingers together and brings his hands to his face. He utters a 'click' and his middle finger mimics pressing a camera button. He lets his hands drop from his face.

"That was a good picture." Even though I can't see him very well (my eyes haven't adjusted yet) I can tell he is smiling. Without warning he side steps out of the shadows. His blond hair is slightly covering his ice blue eyes and his clothes (t-shirt and black boxers) seem to say he's fit. I blink once, then twice to make sure I'm seeing correctly. I even rub my eyes. Once against he sniggers.

"I really am who I appear to be." He confesses. Once again I blink. "Wow are you actually speechless?" he smiles a genuine smile, "I made _THE_ Hermione Granger speechless! I must alert the Daily Prophet!" He makes his way to the window and opens it. A rush of air is let into the room and papers that were once neatly stacked on the desk are scattered throughout the room. "Oh bugger." He damns the wind. We both bend down to pick up the papers. Like in the movies, our hands meet as we reach for the same paper. A blush creeps over my face as I yank back my hand as if I were electrocuted by lightning.

When I stand and realize what I'm wearing I nearly freak out. I'm wearing a long black shirt (supposedly his black shirt) that reaches down barely mid way of my thighs. He seems to have noticed. I try to pull the shirt down even further but his attention is directed higher as the shirt is stretched firmly across my chest. I yelp and drive for a sheet to cover my legs. He smiles widely. Obviously trying to hold back laughter (I just NOW realized how much he laughs). I frown at his repression but he keeps smiling. This is when I think I'll go.

"Can I uh – have some privacy? I'm gonna change and go now." I stutter. He nods and slips out of the room. I hurriedly throw my own clothes on and drop his shirt that I was wearing onto the bed.

I pick my way out of the bedroom and into a common room, his common room (Head dorms are separate from each other). I scan the room to see him sitting on the couch by the fire with a book in hand. I can't see what book it is but apparently he's not too interested as he immediately looks up at me as soon as I enter the room. He lays the book down on the end table and stands. I cross my arms and hug them close to my chest. I suppose I should thank him, so I do.

"Thanks for catching me." I begin but am interrupted.

"What makes you so sure I'm the one who caught you?" I glance away and think.

"Well if you didn't know you would ask me what I meant and wouldn't know what I'm talking about." I replied. He's stuck and I can see it, he sees it.

"Clever Miss Granger." He replies with his trademark smirk. A small smile spreads itself over my mouth.

"Well I think I'm gonna go." I tell him. I feel uncomfortable around him right now.

"Oh ok are you sure you don't want me to escort you to your room?" he asks kindly. I feel that blush back in the bedroom return.

"I'm positive." I insist.

"All right," he tells me, "be careful." I nod and make my way to the door.

Unfortunately I don't make it to the door. I trip, nearly twisting my ankle, but once again I feel strong arms hold me up from falling. I grab a hold of his arms and help myself up. I turn in his grasp to witness him smiling once again.

"What did I tell you?" he jokes, "I told you to be careful!" I look up at him as he grins softly. "Now I'm _definitely_ going to escort you to your room." He takes a hold of my hand and drapes an arm around my waist. My arms rise up in surprise.

"You don't have to do that you know." I press.

"You're wrong there, I have to." I don't push him to tell me why he has to do this. He guides me to his door and opens it kindly for me.

As we walk the abandoned hallways the silence is a golden one. It's not awkward, well, maybe a little but I believe all silences are. As soon as we made it to my quarters we stop.

"Thank you, you really didn't have to." I say.

"It was my pleasure." He responds. I send him a smile. Surprisingly he kisses my forehead. I'm shocked that he, Draco Malfoy, would do such a thing.

"Goodbye. See you in class." He whispers gently before he walks away. I open the door to my rooms and stand in the door way still amazed at what happened. Noiselessly I close the door behind me.

Rizahawkeye21

A/N: OK just to warn you a few phrases and such in the fic are from other things like the whole camera thing is from 'Elizabethtown' I don't own those ideas. Otherwise the rest is mine. ALL MINE HAHA! (Lol) I hope you enjoyed this because I liked it. Thanks once again to Haley.Infinitiely.Weird. for helping. Well please review.


	18. Two Sides of the Same

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own hp or any of the characters.

Two Sides of the Same

Hermione Granger walks down the hall that leads to Potions with her two best friends, Harry and Ron. The hallways were somewhat packed but they somehow manage to squeeze through the crowd of people. As they approach the door, who do they spy but the self-proclaimed prince of Slytherin? She knows of her two best friends' problem of knowing when to pick their fights. For instance, right now? Not a good time to start anything. Snape could come and give them all detentions! But what do they do? They provoke a battle.

She sighs as they send death glares at the 'Prince' and his followers, who in turn have the same 'disease' that Harry and Ron have. As Slytherin bunch approach the Gryffindor gang with Draco Malfoy in front Hermione shakes her head at him and his associates.

"Good morning Potter, how's that scar of yours? Still fainting at the sight of dementors?" Malfoy smirks. 'What an idiot! He just doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut! Though I suppose he's setting up a scene so it doesn't look suspicious.' Hermione thinks.

"My life is none of your business Malfoy. Why don't you crawl back into that hole you came out of and leave everyone alone? No one wants you here anyway." Harry retorts. Hermione sees Draco's steel hard eyes flicker with an emotion that she knows no one recognizes except for her, fear. 'Not a smart move Harry, Draco doesn't like it when people point that out.' She thinks.

"At least I don't beg for attention from the world!" Draco fires back. Mentally she sighs, 'This is not good.'

"The only one here begging for attention is you Malfoy-" Hermione cuts him off.

"Harry stop it! You'll get yourself in trouble!"

"Yeah Potter, listen to your - girlfriend!" Malfoy spits out. She hears the hesitant use of the word 'girlfriend'. She just hopes no one else has caught it. Hermione spins towards him and begins a completely fake and arranged fight.

"I wouldn't be talking Malfoy. Besides I'm not his girlfriend. Ginny Weasley is." What she's really saying is: Please Draco stop this, you know how important my friends are to me. Anyway, I am **your** girlfriend, you know that…

"Oh is that so? Well I could've sworn otherwise. Weaslette isn't any better. Good God Potter do you have a problem with getting actually women or what?" He's actually saying: _If I do stop everyone will get suspicious! I hope you can forgive me, you know that I love you…_

"Harry don't answer that. He's just being a stuck up monster." Leave Harry alone. If you don't quit it I won't meet you tonight and you can sleep by yourself!

"I'm the monster? You should see your hair Granger." _But that's not fair! You know very well I can't sleep well without you..._

Hermione huffs and crosses her arms under her bosom. Well that's too bad…

"Very attractive Granger, just like your hair." Draco chuckles as well as his band of Slytherins. _But- but- but! That's not fair…_

"Well thanks for the compliment Malfoy; I didn't know you were so gracious to mudbloods." There's a collective gasp at Hermione's indication as the 'M' word.

Draco rushes at Hermione and before anyone can stop him he backs her against the dungeon wall.

"I don't give compliments to – mud bloods like you." Draco hissed in a whisper. _Don't you **DARE** refer to yourself as a mud blood! You **know **how much it hurts me to call you such an ugly name when you aren't! Gods I want to ravish you right here and now, in front of everyone. Just so they no you're off limits…_

"Is there a problem here?" A snake-like voice jeered at the converging groups.

"No, professor." Hermione responds in a clipped tone.

"Good. I suggest you all get into class and in your seats before I take points off." Professor Snape announces.

Draco shoots Hermione a glare which she gladly returns.

---LATER THAT NIGHT---

Two figures are seen out tonight. One boy and one girl. One coming from the Slytherin dungeons and the other coming from the Gryffindor tower. The boy tip toes up the castle stairs as the girl sneaks down. The girl walks by an empty classroom whose door is left a jar. Suddenly, a hand reaches out from the shadows and covers the girl's mouth as the other drags her by the waist into the darkness. The girl does not scream. She willingly lets herself be dragged into the blackness of the supposed 'abandoned' room.

A muttering is heard and small candles that are particularly placed around the room light up. The figure that pulled her in is revealed as a boy with blindingly blond hair and challenging steel eyes.

"I thought you weren't going to come." He murmurs gently in her ear. She doesn't reply. The girl is stiff in the boy's hold. He soothingly nuzzles her neck in a tender fashion.

"Hermione…" He whispers, "Hermione please, _please_ answer me." The boy gets desperate as he turns her in his arms and begins to plant kisses all over her face.

"Hermione…" He moans, "_Hermione_..."

She doesn't respond. He pleads and he begs, but she restrains herself. While his hands run up and down her body trying to coax some sort of emotion from her, she stands with her hands at her sides.

"You didn't stop." She finally says.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispers against her lips, "I'm sorry." Her lips curve into a smirk.

"You were just doing that to be annoying now weren't you?" Hermione demands. Now it's Draco's turn to smirk.

"You know me too well." He says as his lips brush her earlobe, "Will you find it in that kind heart of yours to forgive me?" Hermione chuckles.

"I don't know…" she trails off.

"_Please_." He beseeches. She turns around in his arms and runs her fingers down his chest lovingly making him shake at her touch.

"I suppose I-" Her voice is cut off by Draco's lips meshing onto hers. He tries to charm her lips to move against his. Eventually she caves in and attacks with eager bent up passion.

Their tongues glide across one another creating friction. When kisses and nibbles aren't enough, hands come into action. Draco's hands rub stubbornly slow against her waist while Hermione's find salvation under his shirt as they journey up and down his chest.

Their support for each other doesn't seem to be enough so Draco pushes her a little harshly against the classroom door just missing then doorknob. They break apart for air.

"Doesn't this remind you of this morning?" asks Draco in a husky voice.

"Mmmm…" is the only thing that issues forth from her rosy lips. Draco moves his mouth down to her neck breathing heavily. His wet kisses leave 'bread crumbs' to her collarbone where he pushes aside her school oxford to reveal her shoulder.

"Only this time," he sighs, "I get to have my way with you." He pauses as he places butterfly kisses down her shoulder, "Because of this morning I was thinking all day of tonight. When my touch on your skin would send shivers down your spine and my kisses would make you light-headed. I only wish I could kiss you whenever, wherever I want." He groans as his fingers entangle themselves in her curly hair.

"Hermione, I **_NEVER_** want to hear that word come from your mouth again. I **_NEVER_** want you to refer to yourself as that _thing_ again. Do you hear me?" Draco whispers angrily, "Every time I hear that it just brings back the pain of my injustice to you. Don't let me suffer anymore. I can't live without you." His voice is desperate as if he were hanging over a cliff holding on to a rope for dear life.

"I-I….I promise." Her tone is final.

"Good." Is the only word Draco says in response as he draws his thumb against her cheek.

"Draco?" Hermione asks.

"Yes?" Draco replies.

"I love you." Her declaration is so soft he barely heard her.

"And I love you." He says and kisses her affectionately on the lips.

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: **Ok not _exactly_ how I wanted it to go but I think it went all right. Draco kinda sounded a bit clingy… what do you think? Thanks to Haley.Infinitely.Weird for looking over this! Review please!


	19. Behind This Mask

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own hp or any of the characters.

Behind This Mask

_Hidden behind this mask,  
__Conceals my true self,  
__Who I really am,  
__Not who I pretend to be._

I rise and rest with the sun. The sun is up so I am. I stand next to the window beside my bed and look out at the dew tipped grounds of the school. Every morning it's the same, I'm up way before the rest of my roommates. I climb down from where I'm perched on the windowsill and stride out of the dorm and into the dungeons. At first I thought this place was so cold because it was practically separated from the rest of the school but I was wrong. It's cold 'cause that who Slytherins are, they're cold and heartless.

Keeping quiet for a Slytherin is like breathing air, it comes naturally, so as I travel through the hallways I'm not worried anyone will find me even though I know I won't get in trouble. The thing is I want to be alone. To know I'm the only one up is like music to my ears. The silence is calming and even though I'm being pathetic and sounding poetic that's all I've really wanted.

Silence is a beautiful thing. No one in this world knows me as I do. My friends think they know me like the back of their hand but they're entirely wrong. They know the fake side of me. The one who is quick to be angered, who lashes out at muggle borns and brags about himself; who's full of himself, this is who they think I am, but it's not.

My footsteps are silent so when my ears pick up footsteps coming from another direction I immediately halt and slip into the shadows that have lingered just for me. Then the thing turns around the corner just ahead or rather **she** appears. Her brown hair lay in waves over her shoulders which she flicks back to keep out of her face. She shuffles in dark blue slippers with sparkles in them and plaid boxer bottoms. A black spaghetti shirt adorns her chest which is expressed because of the tightness of the top. Clearly she is tired as she walks in the direction of the prefects' bathroom with her necessities.

She walks by me and I am left unseen. Her scent is burnt into my mind so I know it's her. She smells like fresh citrus mixed with vanilla. An interesting combination I know, but the smell is intoxicating. It's a drug and I am its addict, I can't get enough.

Suddenly she stops in the middle of the corridor. All sound is diminished except for my beating heart and heavy breathing. It's as if time has stopped because neither of us moves, nor do we speak. I know she knows I'm here but I hope for once I'm incorrect.

"I know you're there. You can come out…ferret." She says her back still towards me.

At her command I side step out of the shadows and into the sun's light that has just barely risen. I stand there, out in the open, awaiting a verdict, **her** verdict. She says nothing, does nothing. When she spins around her hair swirling out around her I can merely got at her beauty. She steps forward and I can see the glint in her eye that rarely shines anymore.

"What are you doing out so early in the morning Malfoy? I thought Slytherins didn't wake up until five minutes before class." She roars at me.

"What I'm doing is none of your business but since you asked to politely, I'm going for a walk. Is that a crime? Oh, and for your information not all Slytherins are like that. Don't stereotype all of us." I say smoothly and somewhat sarcastically.

She rolls her eyes and scrunches up her nose.

"Alright Malfoy, I promise not to stereotype you and the rest of your followers," she says mockingly, "I won't disturb you any longer from your walk. Goodbye." She waves her hand and walks in the direction of the prefect's bathroom. I stand there for a few minutes and take in the presence she left behind; her smell and her get-the-hell-out-of-my-way attitude.

No one knows me at all. No one knows what I'm truly like. I confess I don't let anyone in and there's a reason for that. I don't want to get hurt. If anyone knew that I was such a softy my reputation would be obliterated. That and everyone would think they could walk all over me. I keep to myself to protect me.

No one knows that I have a crush on that girl. The one not forty-five seconds ago stood right in front of me. She's no beauty but what makes her pretty is her quirks. The way she taps her foot when she's impatient, the way she's not afraid to bite back when someone's bitten her (so to speak) and the way when she's concentrating on a spell or is in the library studying for something her eyebrow creases and she bites on the inside of her lip. I think it's adorable. She doesn't know she does it though; she doesn't know what it does to me.

I wish I could tell her. Say it to her face: I have a crush on you but think about it. I, Draco Malfoy, saying such a thing is preposterous. I sigh as I stuff my hands in my pajama pants pockets and continue walking through the school.

No one knows me because I hide behind my mask. I do it for a reason, to protect myself.

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: **hi again. A little something to chew on. I do own the little passage at the beginning. I made it up. Thanks to Haley.Infinitely.Weird. for beta-ing. Review please.


	20. Second Kisses

DISCLAIMER: I don't own hp or any of the characters.

Second Kisses

She hurried through the hallways praying to the gods above her that she didn't meet anyone on the way. She ran to her sanctuary; the library. Her feet slapped on the stone floor as she skidded around the corner. Her tears flew back into her hair as she ran. It was horrible. Her first kiss was awful.

She had often fantasized about her first kiss. How it would be perfect: passionate and with someone she deeply cared about. It had gone all wrong. The boy who had given her first kiss was none other than Ron Weasley. She loved him very much but not in a lover sort of way; more like a brotherly way. In addition the kiss was sloppy, full of saliva – correction: _his_ saliva – which was, in one word, _disgusting_. Instantly she had pulled away from Ron and sprinted away.

Now she slipped around the corner merely feet away from the library. Hermione unlocked the double doors and quickly and quietly as she can snuck between the two doors, which she shut after entering. She soundlessly made her way through the towering shelves of books towards the back of the library. Exhausted she collapsed into a red overstuffed chair embroidered with leaves and vines in green string.

She traced the lines, curls, and loop-the-loops that were placed in the chair's fabric. _Why did this have to happen to __ME? _She asked herself. Why did her first kiss have to be the exact opposite of her fantasy kiss? These questions resounded in her head over and over again. Suddenly she was brought out of her thoughts by a noise.

Even with the lamp light beside her she could barely see anything. It was dark otherwise. She felt her body become numb with fear. Then, unexpectedly, a figure jumped out of the shadows and into her face. She let out a blood curdling scream and tried to shield herself from her attacker. A low laugh was admitted from behind her fortress of arms over her face. Hesitantly she let her arms fall to the chair arm rests as she realized who it was, Draco Malfoy.

"A little scared there Granger?" Draco asked with his smirk. Hermione humphed and crossed her arms over her chest making Draco laugh. A pout – more like an anger expression – grew on Hermione's face.

"Shut up Ferret." Hermione growled. His laughter died and he rounded on Hermione, placing his hands on either arm rest.

"Why should I?" he asked, leaning in closer.

"Because you don't know what you're talking about." Hermione shot back angrily.

"And what, pray tell, do I not know? I know you're a bookworm and a mudblood? What else is there?" Draco asked with his eyebrow cocked.

Hermione didn't reply but turn her head to look out the tall window beside her; the anger slipping away.

"It's nothing." She managed to say, "I don't matter. You know me through and through." She stood which forced Draco back as well. He could sense a slight dash of sarcasm in her voice.

"No. There's something else. Tell me now!" Draco barked as he pushed her back into the comfy chair.

"There's nothing to say. Let me pass or else." Hermione snarled with a flare in her eye. Draco studied her. She was hiding something and they both knew it.

"No. Make me." He retorted. Hermione's eyes, if it was possible, lit up like a wild fire.

"Let me go." Hermione angrily insisted as she thrashed around in the chair. His grip was like a vice, unrelenting.

"No." Draco held firm. Hermione abruptly stopped beating against him. She went back to her pout with her arms crossed under her torso. When Draco was about to yell at her to tell him, she suddenly melted like putty.

"It's nothing important." Hermione tried to talk some sense into him, "Why would you care anyway?" Draco was silent for a while.

"If it can reduce the strong Granger fortress then yes it is important." He was avoiding the second question, Hermione could tell.

"Why do you care?" Hermione persisted. He shook his head.

"That's not the point – " but he was cut off.

"But it _is _the point! Why would you care if I'm like this?" Hermione asked. He sighed and stood back.

"Because – " He started, "Because, then, I wouldn't be able to fight with you. Besides, I - I like the way you are."

Hermione sat back; stunned in her chair; unable to move. Her eyes were probably as round as saucers. _Draco Malfoy? __THE Draco Malfoy like me? That's totally messed up! This is –just – unbelievable! It can't be right… can it? _Hermione asked herself as she watched Draco turned his back on her and began to walk away. She made up her mind right then and there.

"It was because of an unwanted kiss." She uttered quietly. Draco froze at her words. He could have just walked out of the small corner they were in, but he didn't. The room was big enough to be a large bedroom but compared to the rest of the library it was considered small. His gaze wandered the bookshelves to Hermione's figure when he turned around.

"He just suddenly kissed me. It was horrible," she rambled, "It was _nothing _what I thought my first kiss would be like. I was sloppy and – well – disgusting. When he finally pulled back – "

"Who?" Draco interrupted.

"What?" Hermione asked bewildered.

"Who kissed you?" He restated. Hermione looked at him suspiciously.

"It doesn't matter – " she began.

"You're right it doesn't." Draco once again interjected. Hermione felt her blood rise. His butting in was getting very annoying.

"Because I know who it was. It was Weasley wasn't it?" he asked almost accusingly. She was surprised that he guessed correctly.

"Don't act so surprised." He told her, "Everyone knew that he fancied you. It was plain as day!"

There was a long silence. He raked his fingers through his gel-free blond hair. It fell back onto his forehead slightly more tousled than before.

"It was my first kiss and he took it away from me. Is that how everything will be done? Just taken?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"Do you want me to show you a real kiss?" Draco asked suddenly. Hermione was once again taken aback at his forwardness.

"But you'll get _mudblood cooties_ on you." Hermione snottily shot at him. A grim frown found its way onto Draco's face.

"Second kisses are like second chances." Draco informed her. He appeared before her and wrapped his arms around her middle. He pressed against her gently; their mouths barely centimeters apart.

"They are almost always better than first time around." He finished.

She could feel his warm breath on her lips as he whispered against them. Cautiously he looked into her eyes for any source of resistance. None. Her eyes fluttered shut as he captured his mouth in hers. He pulled away lightly at the thumping he felt pulse through his body. No sooner than he had, Hermione pushed her lips to his and continued. He pulled at her bottom lip and Hermione mimicked his actions. When Hermione let out an irrepressible moan they both pulled back.

She blushed while he smiled at her. She cleared her throat after a long period of stillness.

"I suppose you're right, about second kisses being second chances." She said if only a little raspy. He smiled and unwound his arms. Hermione let him go.

"I've got to go…" he trailed off, "I suppose I'll see you around?" Draco still breathed heavily.

Hermione nodded and watched him walk out of the library.

Rizahawkeye21

A/N: Well what did you think? From Both Sides is almost over! Hoped you enjoyed it. A thank you to Flying Buggy for being my fishy.


	21. A Journey to Hogsmeade

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own hp or any of the characters.

A Journey to Hogsmeade

Hermione Granger sat in Hogsmeade square alone. She had gone to the little village for just a trip of solitude. Harry and Ron had wanted to go with her because they were afraid she would get kidnapped or something. She finally persuaded them to let her go by herself as long as she didn't wander out of the town itself.

So far her expedition was going crummy. The books she had wanted at an extension shop of Flourish and Blotts were either sold out or out of print. She had wandered into a cosmetics shop only to bump into Pansy Parkinson. That had not gone over very well because Pansy, being the Slytherin that she is, poked fun at 'Miss. Bookworm' crawling into a makeup store. Hermione's response was that she was there to pick up a few things for Ginny. Though she did add that bit of information wasn't any of Pansy's business. Pansy had just laughed and said that getting Ginny mascara is just as worse. Hermione is proud to say that she gave Pansy a piece of her mind before leaving the shop. That is after picking up a couple things of eye shadow and a few tubes of different shaded lipstick that were definitely not for Ginny.

As she sat with her few bags of purchases she looks around at the miniscule number of people who were brave enough to face the frigid weather. A witch in her mid thirty's hurried along the cobblestone walkway towards the Three Broomsticks where she yanked open the door and briskly slipped in letting the café door slam behind her. An old man hobbles his way down the street with a bit of parchment in his hand. He's stopping periodically to check the slip of paper in his hand.

"Must be looking for a street or something." Hermione thinks to herself.

Her vision catches a glimpse of a couple no older than early twenties with their arms intertwined, sauntering down the street peering into shop windows. They halt at a jewelry shop window where the young woman squeaks and points to a ring or other. The young man tugs softly on her arm and escorts her away from the window. He takes a look back at the store. He memorizes the shop name and when his eyes travel over the piece his significant other spotted commits that to memory as well. Leading her away he gives her a gentle smile and wraps his arm around her waist.

Hermione lets out a lonely sigh and looks away. It hurts too much to see happy couples like that. She scans the plaza only to see a pair of steel-blue eyes staring back at her. Even though the temperature out there is a little below freezing and she's enveloped in winter wear, she feels her face grow hot as those eyes stare her down. Abruptly those eyes begin to move closer and closer to her. Hermione notices her eyes become wider and wider with every step he takes nearer to her.

Then, suddenly, there they are, owned by a blond young man in front of her. He looks her up and down and gives a nod in greeting. Hermione gives no sign in answer. She merely stares at him with her big sandstone colored eyes giving the impression of a deer caught in the headlights of a muggle car.

"You know, I never would have let you out of my sight if I were either of your brain dead friends." He tells her. Brilliant blond hair, slicing silver orbs, rude comments about her friends… that could be only one person, Draco Malfoy. He plops himself down beside her on the fountain wall in the middle of the square.

"You wanna know why? 'Cause bad people like me could pluck you off the street and no one would notice you're gone before it's too late." He says in a low voice.

Hermione was stricken with fear at his speech. She knew he was a Slytherin and the things that normal Slytherins become, death eaters. Her body went rigid at the last of his words. She didn't know what he wanted or what he was sitting with her for but she wished he would –

"Just go away!" the words spout out of her mouth before she can stop them. She hops up off the fountain wall and covers her mouth. Draco blinks a few times as if he were trying to comprehend what she had said.

"Now why would I want to do that?" he asks. He looks her in the eye, "Someone might jump out of the shadows and kidnap you." He pauses again and his intense ogling eases into a soft gaze.

"You know what? Since you look like a frightened mouse in a storm, I'll be kind and escort you back to the castle." He smiles; a genuine smile, one that would make a heart melt, that is if it weren't on his face. The smile merely scared Hermione further.

Draco rises from the edge and appears at her side. By prodding her back he gently pushes her towards the castle. She jumps at his hand on her lower back. In response Draco lets out a low series of chuckles.

Hermione didn't know why she allowed him to usher her out of the town with their arms linked. As they passed by an alley in the dark she could have sworn she saw a hooded person with a death eater mask placed in front of where their face would be and heard a muffled hiss from that general direction. At that sight Hermione picked up her speed slightly to keep up with Draco's long strides. He slid a strong arm around her waist and pulled her to him so their hipbones brushed as they walked. Hermione blushed and looked up at Draco.

She took the little time she had to admire his complexion. He had high cheek bones, pale skin, and he was quite a bit taller than her. A small grin graced his lips, which was contagious for Hermione felt a smile grace her lips as well. She quickly looked away as she saw his eyes turn their gaze on her. As his stare drilled holes into the side of her face, she felt herself redden with each step.

While the two climb the stairs from the base of the hill to the castle steps, they both stole glances at each other when the other one wasn't looking. In a perfect fairytale this would signal that they liked each other, but this isn't a fairytale now is it? Hermione wondered what in world was going on in Draco's head. Why would he want to see her back to the castle so that she wouldn't, as he so put it, become kidnapped? She mentally shook her head. Nothing made sense. What was Draco's motive?

A number of paces to the castle door is when he stops Hermione. She looks back at him with a questioning look in her eye. He turns toward her and speaks in a sorrowful tone,

"Look, Her-Granger, you're probably wondering why I did this. Well here's your answer: it's because I care, I care about you a lot and I didn't want to see you die tonight. There really was a person out there tonight sent to eliminate you. I knew it and I couldn't watch you die. You may think this is a joke, go ahead, believe that, I don't blame you for doing so but I had to tell you. I had to tell you that – that, I love you." His words were met by silence. The wind blew lightly enough so that Draco's hair shifted and fell into his face covering his eyes. If Hermione looked close enough she could have seen his face flushed with color.

Though she couldn't have seen or done anything in that moment because she was so shocked. Her enemy of nearly 7 years tells her that he loves her? Preposterous! It – it just can't be! Hermione struggles to regain her thoughts but his voice cuts into them.

"I'm sorry for telling you right now it's just I may not live to see another day. There's no telling what they will do to me. That was my dying wish, to tell you that I care, that I love you. I don't expect anything in return. It's something I just had to do. You understand right?" his eyes don't look at her, it's as if he does he will do something he will regret, "Of course you do, you're practically the smartest witch in the Wizarding World! I have to leave now. Be careful and be safe, I couldn't bear to see anything happen to you. Don't go on nightly trips anywhere alone ok? Promise you'll take one of your idiots? They may be stupid but at least I know their possessive of you, just like I am." He gives a weak smile to the stars above them, "You have to promise me." Draco's eyes are now upon her, "Please promise me." He pleads again.

Right now Hermione couldn't say, do anything. He turned her world upside down. Finally she manages to choke out,

"I promise." He smiles at her sadly.

"That's my girl." He turns to walk away but he's stopped by a small hand grasping his arm. He spins back around to face Hermione. Her beautiful brown eyes were watering with tears. He casts his head away unable to look at her. He feels a small hand touch his cheek and pull his jaw to look at her. When his eyes meet hers tears begin to fall down her face. She shoves her head into his chest and winds her arms around his torso.

As Hermione cries fairly softly into his upper body Draco is astonished but embraces her in return. He strokes her hair lovingly as her tears slow to a stop. She releases him and pulls back from his hold on her. She wipes the rest of her tears by the back of her hand and smiles dejectedly.

"Thank you." She says in a small voice.

"For what? You have nothing to thank me for. I haven't done anything for you." He tells her incredibly amazed.

She looks at him like he's stupid, which he is not.

"For saving my life of course!" she exclaims. He looks away sheepishly. Draco lightens up after hearing Hermione crack up laughing. He presents an authentic grin which ends Hermione's laughter.

"You actually look attractive when you smile." Hermione enlightens him. His grin drops a little. "No! I meant that in the nicest possible way!" Hermione tells him.

"Right and humans have gone to the moon." Draco says airily.

"Actually men have gone to the moon." Hermione informs him. Draco looks at her like she has grown a second head. "It's true, they've sent people up into space and we've actually claimed the moon with our flag, or rather the United States claimed it for Earth." She rambles on but that's ok 'cause Draco just gawks at her lips moving to form words. He's thinking of other things not of space shuttles and how they work. He places a solitary finger over her mouth to silence her. Her babble abruptly is hushed and she gazes up at him.

"For someone so small you sure talk a lot." Draco tells her. His comment gets her fired up.

"I am NOT small thank you very much!" she huffs and turns on her heel and stocks towards the castle door. She's held back by a strong grasping hand.

"Let me go!" Hermione yells at him. He laughs lightly and she stops.

"I meant it in the nicest possible way." He mocks her. She whirls back to face him.

"Is that so?" she inquires. He nods earnestly. She smirks and giggles, "I suppose I could forgive you."

"Oh thank you, beautiful angel from above." Draco bows lowly leaving Hermione to blush at his remark.

"Stop that." She insists.

"If you wish it." Draco obliges. Hermione just rolls her eyes. He skims his eyes across the horizon, which has become dark but above the stars are twinkling vividly. He takes one look at Hermione and without warning scoops her up into his arms. She yelps from the suddenness but begins to giggle as he twirls her around and around. He stops and gently sets her back onto the ground. She gazes up with her big sand-colored eyes and he smiles back. Sadly his smile is short lived.

"I have to go, Hermione." He states. Her eyes get sad.

"But why? Why can't you… stay here… with me?" she asks attentively. He sends her what she thinks is the most gorgeous smile in the world.

"I would love to, but I can't. I have to meet **THEM**. If I don't, there's no telling what they'll do to me."

"But – but…" Hermione tries to grab straws.

"It's ok. Well see each other again." He smiles awkwardly as if to cover up a secret. She studies him and the depressing expression does not vanish from her face.

"Your lying." She declares. He sighs.

"I guess I can't fool you. You really **ARE** the smartest witch of our age." He smiles.

"Draco – " She's cut off by his voice.

"Say that again." He practically pleads.

"Huh?" Hermione asks bewildered.

"Say my name again." He persists.

"Draco." Hermione says. His smile becomes intense. "Draco." she pronounces again and smiles. He pulls her into a powerful squeeze and kisses her forehead.

"No matter what happens to me remember that I'll always, _always _love you." He hugs her tighter, relishing her body pressed up against his. Hermione's eyes are watery with tears that stain Draco's oxford shirt. He lifts her head up by her chin and wipes away the tears with the pad of his thumb.

"You look beautiful when you cry but even more so when you smile, so don't cry anymore." He whispers to her. Their heads aren't far apart; close enough to bump foreheads. He gazes fondly at her with a slight smile as he caresses her cheek with his thumb.

Hermione tries not to cry from his tenderness with her but the drops slide down her already tear-stained face.

"What is your final wish?" she asks as she leans in and nudges the side of his face with hers. He doesn't say anything. He bends towards her and searches her eyes as if asking for permission to do what he's about to do. His inquiry is answered. Draco brushes his lips against hers, teasing her as he does so. Then he presses his lips against hers with eagerness. They battle it out one trying to out do the other. Draco affectionately nibbles her bottom lip while one of his hands supports her neck. Her hands have wound their way around his neck and her mouth tries to bite him back.

He pulls away and bestows upon her two chaste kisses. After the second he rests his head on her forehead.

"Don't stop." She murmurs.

"As you wish." He murmurs in return and captures her mouth in another searing kiss. When he hears her moan quietly he draws back.

"I have to go now." Draco persists. Hermione stands on her tippy toes and gives him her own sweet goodbye.

"I don't want you to." She tells him. He smiles sadly at her.

"I'm sorry Hermione, that's one wish I cannot grant. I wish I could, really, but – well you know… I promise to visit you again when I can." Draco nuzzles her throat.

"You better," she jokes, "I look forward to them." With a sad smile and a silent kiss they part ways.

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N:** ah, the last onefinished. A few of the lines are from various movies, I know. **I don't own those either!** Just so everyone knows. Well I hope you enjoyed the fic. i had fun writing it.Oh and thanks to Haley.Infinitely.Weird. for being my beta! Please review.


End file.
